Two Cubs and a Fox
by greencateyes99
Summary: Shrio and Ichigo just lost everything who will take care of them now, who else but a blond fox.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one-shot and I just had the idea pop in my head and couldn't get rid of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

Smoke and dust fill the small underground hole as two tiger hybrid neko cubs hold each other tightly. Both are a rare set of twin's one pure white that his pointed ears and tail blend in the only color are his eyes of black and gold, named Shiro, while his brother Ichigo, a color carbon copy with orange hair and brown eyes with sunset orange ears and matching tail. Their mother was a tiger neko and their father a human. Only nine years old the boys are old enough to know when something is horribly wrong. They had been sleeping earlier in their home, Ichigo had been recovering from an illness that left his back hurting, before both woke to screams of terror and their mother rushing into their room. It's not till they are outside that they see the fires and bodies of the villagers as their mother runs. They are shush when they ask where their father is as their mother lowers them into a dark hole. With a tearful smile and her last "I love you" their mother closes the hatch and locks it before shoving a couple of barrels over it. Shiro and Ichigo world collapse.

They can hear the muffle cries of the villagers as raiders pillage their village. Shrio tugs his little brother closer as he whimpers in fear. The smell of brunt wood and death permeate the small cubby and Shrio's own fear starts to bubble up.

"I'm scared Shiro." Ichigo whimpers

"It's okay Ichi." Shrio says holding back his own fear, "Mom will come back to get us."

They both know it's a lie and it does little to help, but Ichigo is grateful that Shiro if trying.

 _Cough, cough, cough_

The smoke and dust is starting to get thick making it hard to breath. What has seem like days but it has only been a couple of hours when the last scream is heard. And a few more before either allows themselves to relax. Shrio tries to open the hatch but it refuses to budge even when Ichigo helps it moves very little. Tired and hungry the boys fall back to the ground. Ichigo starts to cry and Shrio only can hug him tight in hopes that he can calm his little brother, rubbing circles on his brothers back Shrio feels two bumps near Ichigos shoulder blades and they seem to cause him pain. It's after Ichigo cries himself to sleep that Shrio soon follows the stress and tension that both had felt hits the little cubs hard. They curl tight into each other's embrace the only warmth there was in the cold dark hole.

When next they wake, it's not the sun or sounds of birds but voices. Voices that neither recognize.

"Wow this village got hit hard." A male voice yells out.

"Hn" another male this one more calm, "Must have been a non-human village or at least had non-humans living in it."

"Yeah think there are any survivors?" A female voice follow.

"Who knows? The execution squad came thru so most likely not." An older male answers.

"Should we even try to see if any survived?" the first male asked.

"Hmm, seeing how the death squad never leaves any alive I doubt that we will find anyone." The older man states. "Buuttt it probably wouldn't hurt to check, just in case."

The twins hear the group move before they are again casted in silence. Neither make a sound fearing that this new group is part of the one that destroyed their home.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, look over here." The female shouts and it sounded very close to their hiding spot.

"Hmm"

"This body…looks like this person was trying to do something. I mean that why didn't this person run like the others or why wasn't it in the town center with the pile?" the female voice ask.

The sound of more feet coming closer and Shrio pulls Ichigo behind him and backs up against the dirt wall. He silently wishes for a weapon of something to defend him and Ichigo.

"Looks like the death squad miss one." The calmer voice says. "It's female and she was lucky to die like this and not torture like the others were."

"It looks like she was moving these barrels, see there are marks in the dirt. Why was she doing that?" The hyper voice question.

"Who knows." The older one states

When quiet descends on the twins the boys relax. But it's not until Ichigo sneezes that has both tense waiting for the voices to discover them. Quickly putting his hands over Ichigos mouth while Ichigo does the same for Shrio they wait but hear nothing. They relax, however the sound of scrapping above them and sand raining on them has both scrambling back. The hatch moves, it jerks with creaks and groans before a trio voices ring out.

"1…2…3!"

The boys are bath in light as the hatch is flung off its hinges.

"Kakashi there are survivors!" the female shouts.

"Quickly get them out of that hole!" the one now known as Kakashi shouts back.

"Naruto get in there and hold them up for me and Sasuke."

"You got it Sakura!"

Before the boys can do anything they are grab and toss up to two sets of hands. Shiro in a panic struggles out of the hands that hold him. His tail lashes back and forth.

"Hey watch it kid we are just trying to help you." The other male said tightening his grip so the cub couldn't get free.

Shiro not caring about that only wants to get to Ichigo. He can hear his brother mews and he can see that Ichigo is also trying to get free. He bites the hand holding him drawing a bead of blood before being drop.

"Ow he bit me."

Not bothering with anybody else Shrio rushes to female who is holding a terrified Ichigo. Using his tiny claws he scratches the woman's arm. Hearing a yelp he grabs his brother and tries to run into the nearby forest. But before getting five steps his path is blocked by Kakashi he tries to back away only to see the pink hair female and the male that he bit. With three directions cut off he makes a break to the right, only to hit the other male.

Corner Shrio keeps Ichigo close his ears laid flat against his skull as he spits and hisses at the four surrounding them. By now he can see what they look like. The older male, he knows as Kakashi, looks to be in his mid-thirties with silver hair that defies gravity and a mask covering half his face and one eye concealed. The female which from what he heard earlier is Sakura was at least 15 to 16 with pink short hair and green eyes. The male next to her had dark hair and eyes and had a scowl same age as the female. The last male was blond with blue eyes short spikey hair and seem to be a bit hyper also the same age. The last two he had no names for but he trusted none of them. He looks away for a sec when he feels a tug on his arm.

"Shi-nii what are we going to so?" Ichigo quietly whispers.

Shrio is at a lost. He knows that they can't fight their way out the four around them are bigger and stronger. So far they haven't done anything to them except get them out of their hiding spot. He tenses and hisses more when the blond squats down in front of them. The twins are shock when a pair of fox ears and a tail sprouts from the blonde's body.

"Hey there its ok we are not going to hurt you." The blond says in a low voice, "My name is Naruto."

Shrio growls at the fox, "What do you want? Leave us alone!" he all but shouts.

"Hey calm down. We only want to help. These are my friends Sakura and Sasuke and my sensei Kakashi." Naruto says, he keeps his eyes on the pale twin but he glances towards the other when he sees him starting to sway. Nodding to Sakura he tilts his head to Ichigo when the cub face takes on pale color. He can see that the pale twin is very protective of the other and knows that they have to get his trust before they can help the orange hair one.

"Will you let my friends look over your brother? He looks to be in some pain." He tries again. He inches closer to the pair hoping that they see that there is nothing to fear.

"I said back off we're fine!" Shrio yells his tail lashing violently.

Shrio gets ready to jump the blond his claws are out and he bares his needle point teeth. But before he can do anything he feels Ichigo slump against him. His voice is quiet but Shrio can see that the others can hear him.

"Shi-nii I don't feel good."

That sentence has Shrio forgetting about the ones around them as he catches his brother falling.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo complexion was very pale and Shrio can feel his body trembling. Rubbing his back he feels that the bumps from before were bigger and his worry sky rockets. He doesn't realize that he is shouting. He feels more than sees Ichigo being taking from his grasp. The fear and the stress from last night catch up to him and the last thing he sees is Ichigo laying still on the ground as Sakura hands glow green.

oOooOooOo

It felt like Ichigo was floating. He didn't feel any pain and he thought that he was dead. All he saw was blackness, he felt scared.

' _Where is Shrio?_ ' Ichigo thought.

He wanted to see his brother, he wanted to see anything besides this darkness. He started to move but he couldn't it felt like he was being restrained.

"Hey calm down." A voice echo through the blackness

' _Who said that?_ '

"It's ok just open your eyes."

' _My eyes their not already open?_ '

"Come on kid let me see your eyes."

Ichigo tried to open his eyes, they felt like they weigh a ton, and the first thing he saw was bright yellow and blue eyes filled with concern. He wanted to touch it his arm shakenly reach out and grab a handful of soft hair.

"Hey welcome back."

Turning his head slightly Ichigo came face to face with the blond fox he and Shiro met in their destroyed village. The thought of Shrio had Ichigo shooting up and he would've jump out of the bed he was in if the fox hadn't grab him.

"Whoa there where's the fire?"

"My brother, where's my brother" Ichigo cried out, tears being to fill his eyes as panic entering his voice. He struggles more, digging his tiny claws into the fox's skin.

"Careful! You're not fully healed yet. Your wings are still new."

' _Wings?_ ' sure enough when Ichigo looks over his shoulder he sees two leather bat wings almost as long as him. "I want Shrio!" Ichigo yells out his frantic struggles increase.

Naruto holds the little wing neko trying to keep him from injuring his newly grown wings as well as making his illness worse. He can't say that the nails scratching his skin don't hurt, they'll heal in seconds, but they are more of an annoyance. He considers calling Sakura but thinks that will only make the cub panic more.

"If you promise to stay in bed I'll go get your brother. He is right outside the door." Naruto says, slowly petting the area behind Ichigos ear calming him down a little. Getting a slight nod he places the cub back on the bed and opens the door only to have a white blur push him into the wall as Ichigo squeals when the blur grabs him both disappear behind the bed.

Naruto could swear he had whiplash from how fast the older twin moved. Looking outside he can see the Shrio had been busy. The damage was amazing. Thinking it was better not to ask he closes the door and waits out the protective twin. It isn't long when his sensitive ears hear the boys whisper conversation.

"Shrio stop it, you're hurting them." Whines Ichigo

"But I want to know what they feel like." Shrio whines back. "When did ya get these?"

"I don't know, they were just there. That blond nii-chan told me."

"I don't trust him he's too nice."

"I don't know I thinks he is ok."

"Your too trusting, he could be like those people who killed mom."

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Back and forth their little argument continue till Naruto just couldn't take it anymore. He reaches over the bed and lifts both boys up before placing them back on the bed then stepping out to grab two trays of food. Shoving the trays into the boys laps Naruto takes a seat on the other bed in the room. It's Ichigo who is the first to eat, followed by a still upset Shrio. Waiting till the boys mouths are full of food Naruto decides to talk to them.

"Ok first off I have a name, its Naruto, second you're safe here we are not part of the group that attacked your home. I do want to help you so if there is anything you need or want just ask, ok?" watching both boys eat and nod. "Third, this is a hybrid / human village so it's fine if you show off your ears, tails, or wings in this case. Now what I want to know is if there are any other relatives that you boys know of that can take you in?"

Watching the twins give each other a look, as if they are silently talking, it surprises Naruto that it's Shrio who speaks up.

"We don't know what happen to dad, but I think he said that we had cousins somewhere and mom said something about an uncle. We don't know them though."

Naruto was afraid of that, he knew that it was a slim chance that the boys would know that whereabouts of their other families. Unfortunately that leaves them with a bit of a problem. Since both boys are underage and one happens to be a rare hybrid the most likely outcome would be that both would end up in the orphanage, but Naruto can already see that that will not happen if Shrio's earlier actions are anything to go by.

"Alright here's an idea I would like both of you to think over." A beaming smile overtaking his face Naruto practically jumps at the idea that just pop in his head. "Until we find your family how about you two live with me?"

But the reaction from Ichigo and Shrio is mixed. Ichigo looks more curious while Shrio only scowls.

"Here me out." Naruto begs, "If you don't come with me you'll be placed in a orphanage and we all know that you would be trying to escape?" the last part pointed at Shrio whose scowl deepens.

"You won't get in trouble will you oni-chan?" Ichigo asks his brown eyes filled with concern.

"No worries I won't let anything happen to you." Naruto shouts giving the twins a thumbs up before dashing out of the room leaving the boys sweat dropping and wondering what they had gotten themselves into.

"What do ya think Ichi? I still don't trust em" Shrio says as he flops back on the bed.

"I think we should stay with him. I like him." Ichigo following his brother curling up next to him.

"Fine but the moment that he turns his back on us I 'm getting us outa here."

Ichigo only nods before yawning and wrapping his tail and draping one of his wings over him and Shrio while the other is stretch out behind him, since his wings a new he doesn't know how to retract them. Shrio places both his arms around Ichigo before sighing and falling asleep.

oOooOooOo

Racing across the small village a cloud of dust is seen as a blond fox makes a mad dash for the village heads home. Naruto is excited and he hopes that baa-chan will let him do it. Banging open the door and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Baa-chan I need a favor!"

"Shut up brat and close the door!" A voice yells back as a bottle of sake flies at Naruto's head.

Naruto ducks and grabs the flying bottle before tossing it back at the woman who threw it. Tusnade was a tall young look blond with her hair in long tails. She had only been the leader of the small village for only a year but had taken a liking to the blond fox almost imminently.

"What do you want Naruto?" she huffs out expecting something totally far out from the fox.

"The two boys team seven brought back." Naruto ask slightly bouncing on his heels.

"The rare twin nekos, one of them a sphinx? What about them?" an eyebrow raised in question

"I want to foster them or adopt them." Naruto's happiness practically spilling out and into the room that he is vibrating with it.

Tsunade stared back at the fox in shock silence. Of all the things she was expecting that wasn't high on her list. She knew that Naruto would have ask later but not so soon.

"Do you understand what those boys will require? Ichigo will at least need more attention than Shrio due to his wings, right now their fragile and could break easily, and Shrio has already shown how protective he can be. Can you deal with everything that those boys bring?"

Leveling Naruto with a stern look and watching the emotions fly across his face before he smiles.

"No problem granny, I can help them out and take care of them. "

"Naruto-

"Please, let me do this they need someone who knows what they will go through."

The plea was so unlike Naruto that Tsunade looks into the blonds eyes. After a few minutes she sighs.

"Fine but you have to keep a close eye on them. Bring them in for checkups and keep Ichigo from bending his wings wrong. I going to have someone look in on you every now and then." She sternly says before handing a thick book to Naruto, "I want you to follow this book it should help you."

Looking down at the dusty volume Naruto snorts at the title. 'How to fly for dummies' ' _well this will be helpful to Ichigo but how will this help me?_ ' truing over the first couple of pages Naruto can see what Tsunade meant.

' _Oh crud._ '

"Now get out brat and go get settle. The other brats can go home with you later but for now get you place ready."

Giving his leader a two finger salute before jumping out of the nearby window, Naruto rushes back to his home and starts to throw out the things in the spare rooms.

It's the next day that Naruto meets Ichigo and Shrio at the hospital. He changes into his fox form nudging the boys onto his back. Ichigo hesitantly gets on first then is followed by Shrio. When both a secured Naruto leaps into the air causing the boys to squeal in delight. He knows that this won't be easy and there will be times that the twins will dislike him but he hopes that the cubs will grow to see him as part of the family.

* * *

The End

Hope that ya'll like it. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I change my mind and decided to add more chapters to this. Hope everyone likes it.

 **Warnings** **: This is an AU, this and that.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything thing from Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

In the two weeks that the twins had been living with Naruto, the fox has realize one thing.

' _Raising twins is hard_.'

It's a thought that has been repeating in the blonds head a lot. Naruto at first didn't have much trouble out of the two, but now it's like the boys Shiro more than Ichigo love to cause some sort of trouble. Ichigo Is as sweet as he can be he helps out around the house and his beaming smile brightens Naruto's day. You wouldn't think that this angel would cause trouble.

' _Ha, I have to get him out of trees when he tries to fly and can't get down. Then I have to straighten his wings when he bends them wrong. Then Shrio comes home cover in dirt from fighting other boys for messing with Ichigo. That's when they're not pulling pranks on me. I still didn't like it when they hid my ramen.'_

Naruto also figure out that getting Shrio to trust him would have to come first. The older twin has yet to fully trust the fox, but has been civil enough for Ichigo. So far Naruto can't seem to win the neko's trust. But it does seem that he is making ground. Naruto lets a small grin spread as he takes in the current situation. Last night a bad storm roar through and Naruto was woken up when two bodies had jump on him and tried to burrow under him. Ichigo had snuggle in his chest while Shrio went in his back. He was confuse at first but when a flash of lightning and thunder caused the boys to whimper and cry he wrap both up with his tails. Running his hand through Ichigos bright orange hair and allowing Shrio to curl up in his tails the twins only flinch once before falling asleep.

Now the boys have moved even closer each clinging to the fox's clothes. Naruto doesn't want to disturbed them but he has to get up soon. Shifting and wiggling Naruto leave behind his shirt and heads to the bathroom to get clean up. He doesn't get far before he falls down, looking back he sees a mop of orange and white tugging his legs.

' _Sniff'_ "We thought you left." ' _Sniff_ ' Ichigo sniffle fresh tears start to well up.

"Don't make Ichi cry." Shrio growl but the tear tracks took most of the bite out of it.

Sighing Naruto gathers the boys up and takes them in the bathroom with him. He sets them down on the counter top and turns on the water allowing it the warm up, before turning back to the cubs.

"I would never leave you two, I was only going to the bathroom. I didn't mean to make you cry." He says in a soothing tone. "I know how about we go to the bath house today after I take you to see Iruka sensei, he took care of me when I was little. Then we can go out to eat."

The twins look to each other before turning back to the smiling fox.

"Alright but no ramen." Ichigo answer for the both of them.

"Aww but it's the food of the gods."

"No we want something else." The two said at the same time.

"Sheesh alright fine. You can pick."

"Yay" the twins shouted then both run out of the room their feet thunder down the hall to their own rooms.

Naruto shake his head at the twin's antics. He steps in the shower and starts his morning routine. He just gets the soap washed off when someone grabs his tail. He yelps out when he is pulled down and a wash cloth is put in his face. Naruto takes a good guess on who it was before flipping his tail and whacking his assailant upside the head and pulling the hands on his face.

"Ya know you could have said that you wanted to take a bath with me. I would've taken us to the bathhouse instead." He said giving both boys a smile.

Ichigo looked a little embarrass while Shrio looked away and mumble about something. Naruto just laughs before taking the shower head and starts to spray the twins causing them to add their own laughter to his. It's an hour before they are able to leave.

oOooOooOo

Iruka Umino was a man of few talents, his most known was being a teacher and his ability to round up one blond fox. He stood average height with short brown hair tied up in spikes, slightly pointed ears, silted eyes, and a scar across his nose, and a brown tail wrap around his waist. Iruka is a third neko and is able to pass for a normal human if no one look too closely at his ears and eyes. Plus his tail makes a great belt.

Normally he would be teaching the younger children of the village, but today he was meeting Naruto and the two nine year old cubs that had come to live with him. When he had heard that Naruto took in the neko's Iruka wasn't sure on how he felt, but when he saw the trio on the street a few days ago he couldn't think of anything more natural then seeing the fox smiling. He hopes that this will teach the fox on caring for himself better since now he had to care for two little lives.

"Iruka Sensei!"

A shout brought him out of his thoughts and he smiles and waves at the fox and cubs coming towards him.

"Naruto!"

"Sensei thanks for coming let me introduce Ichigo and Shrio."

Pointing to each cub matching the name with the face. Iruka scans each taken in every detail. He notices that Ichigo is somewhat shy. His wings droop a bit with his ears slightly bent and his tail wrap around his twins. He hides behind Naruto and Shrio peeking out every now and then. Shrio on the other hand is very assertive, his ears and tail up and out though he has no wings his back is straight as he keeps himself between the stranger and his brother.

Iruka knew how the get Ichigo out from behind his brother and Naruto. Slowly crouching down in front of Shrio but only making eye contact with Ichigo, Iruka gives a soft smile and holds out his hand.

"Hello there I'm Iruka what's your name little one." He speaks softly not moving and leaving out anything that could be taking as a threat by the older twin.

Ichigo shyly watches the man in front of him. He looks at the man then the hand then back at the man. As if he came to a decision Ichigo slips through a crack between Naruto and Shrio and takes a hold of Iruka's hand.

"Ichigo" he whispers before darting back behind his brother. Peeking back out and giving Iruka a small smile.

"Well Ichigo is this your brother?"

"Shrio" Ichigo whispers again

"And are you having fun living with Naruto?"

"Yeah."

"Are you hungry? We're close to one of the restaurants we can go eat if you want."

"Ok" he says shyly

"Alright let's go then." Iruka said as he stood up and lead the way to the place.

Ichigo smile grabbing his brother hand before running down the street following the man like a little duckling with Naruto bringing up the rear.

At the restaurant Ichigo and Shrio needed a little help getting in their seats until Iruka and Naruto lifted them up in them. With a bit of difficulty they got settled and waited to order their food. Iruka learned that the twins didn't really know how to read or what half of the food in the menu were. When he asked Shrio said that their last village didn't allow them to go to school and their parents only knew so much. Iruka made a plan to send them home with a least some workbooks to help them get started on their reading and any other area they needed to start in. after their order was taken silence overtook the small booth. Iruka wanting to know more about the cubs and how they been dealing with everything made a small noise to get the boys attention.

"So you two how are you doing since you be living here?" Iruka asked

Ichigo wouldn't look at either Naruto or Iruka. Shrio scowled.

"We want our mom and dad." Shrio almost demanded

"Are we going to see them again?" Ichigo quietly asked.

Naruto gave his former sensei a downcast look before turning back to the twins. Since he never had any parents so he doesn't know how to comfort those who lost them. Before he can get the first word out Iruka cuts in.

"I know that losing someone you love is the hardest thing to endure. I went through the same thing when I lost my family. Losing someone can hurt it feels like there is a giant hole in your chest that can't be fill. But I also know that our love ones wouldn't want us to be sad forever and they would want us to find others to help fill the void. Those that help you will never take your parents place but a person heart can grow making room for those extra precious people."

Ichigo looked thoughtful but Iruka couldn't tell what Shrio was thinking. He had his little arms cross and his scowl was still present. But before Iruka could say anything their food arrive. Ichigo attack his food with vigor and was even pushing some veggies onto Naruto's plate making the blond scrunch his nose.

"You have to eat your greens Naru-nii." Ichigo said giving the fox a pout.

Naruto caved, he put the green plant in his mouth making a disgusting face which caused Ichigo to laugh his tail swishing happily. Shrio smirk at the blonds discomfort as he nibbles on his own food. They sat there taking more when a mask person appears at their table. His sudden appearance causes the twins to dive under the table their cries of fright causing the fox to push the masked man out of the building as Iruka coaxes the boys from their hiding place.

Naruto glares at the man before him, he knew what the man meant but he didn't want to leave the boys in their current fright alone.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are summon to the leaders office imminently." The man monotone

Naruto roll his eyes before telling the man he got it. When the man left Naruto went back inside to see that Iruka had both boys back in their seats but now both had his old sensei between them with Ichigo burring his face in the man's shoulder. Shrio was trying to act like it hadn't bother him but Naruto could see the tear tracks on his face. Sighing he gets the boys to look at him.

"Ok guys I know that you're scared, but I have to go see the old lady, so I need you to stay with Iruka for a bit k?"

"No, Naruto has to stay here. You said that you wouldn't leave us." Ichigo cried out launching himself at the fox and clinging to him tightly.

Shiro stayed by Iruka.

"Ya can't go dummy." He says from the older man's side.

"I' m not, Iruka sensei is going to take you back home and I'll be there soon after. Promise." Naruto tries again, he looks to his sensei hoping that the man wouldn't mind helping. Iruka only sighs and nods. He gathers Ichigo and Shrio and turns them towards him and Naruto.

"How about we walk with Naruto to the leader's office then go wait for him at the park nearby. That way Naruto can walk home with you two."

Getting twin nods both older men sigh happily. They paid for their food then headed to the leaders building. The twins swinging between them with Ichigo laughing loudly. The twins pay no mind to the stares that they receive nor do they see the glares aimed at Naruto. The fox has done his best to keep it that way since the first day they came into the market with him. He didn't want the boys to see or feel hated for being hybrids.

No matter the town, city, or village hybrids were treated almost the same. Some better than others but since the raids caused by the death squads any place with hybrids ended kicking them out or worst. It was luck that the twins came from a better village or they most likely wouldn't have lived long. Naruto never experience the raids like the boys or Iruka, he was born in this very village, but he can see the devastation it left in its wake. The people of this village are somewhat accepting of hybrids, its population less than others, but now that its home to three rarities the hostility mostly aimed at the fox has jump to the others as well as the newest ones to call the village home. Naruto hopes that old lady Tusnade has an idea on this because he can feel soon that even this hidden village won't stay hidden long.

oOooOooOo

Tusnade Senju was a woman who knew when bad things happen even before others. Currently the shit had hit the fan. The reports on her desk are grave and soon she will have to do things she wish she never had to do. Looking at the gather people in her office she sighs.

"These reports are the movements of several death squads. As you can see they are closing in on our location. I can take a guess on how they found us, but I don't care anymore. What I need are ways to keep people alive. I need those answers now!" she shouts slamming her fist on her desk causing it to groan.

"If I may could we not just move everyone?"

"No, that would take time we don't have."

"What about making the hybrids leave?" looks were thrown at the one who spoke, "I mean we know that it's them that the death squads are after so just get rid of the fre—

Before he could finish his sentence Kakashi rams the man's face in the wall.

"That's not how you treat a comrade." He says

"Unfortunately he made have a point." Tusnade sighs out, "We may have to evacuate any and all hybrids out of the village, but I will not let them be taken. I 'm going to send at least two to three soldiers with each group. But one group will be in more danger then the others."

She looks at Kakashi and Naruto silently telling to stay behind after the meeting, getting confirming nods she turns back to everyone else.

"I want every an all hybrids to form up into three groups then I want those who will protect them to go with them to the safe houses until this crisis is pass. Naruto the two newest will stay with you plus one more to help you. Now go and make you plans then come back here for more info."

A clear dismissal as others file out Naruto and Kakashi stay put. Tusnade looks to Kakashi. She knows that Kakashi will do what he must for Naruto as well as for the rest of his team, she also knows that a certain other will help him.

"I need you and the rest of team seven to go with Naruto and the twins and I think I'll add Iruka to you group." She states but with an no argument tone.

"But-

"I know that Iruka can pass for human, but I'm not taking any chances. I'll be damn if I let anyone under my care die for others bigotry." She cuts in

"Yes mam" Kakashi sighs before turning to leave.

Tusnade gives Naruto a more motherly look before getting out of her chair. Walking over the fox she envelops him in a tight hug.

"I know that you would fight to keep everyone safe but I need to you to do as your told this one time. Those boys will need you so you have to live. Understand Naruto?" She looks into the blonds eyes she knows that he wants to stay and help the village, but she won't risk him. "I want you to pack what you and the twins will need then I want you back here tonight understand?"

Seeing Naruto confused look Tusnade doesn't say anymore. She only gets up and looks at Kakashi.

"Have your team ready by midnight I want you all out of here by then." She ignores the hurt look on the fox's face as she sits back in her chair, "Naruto I want you to stay with those boys. You and I both know that it's you three that they are after. So you have to leave and go somewhere else not to any of the safe houses. Dismiss." Looking everywhere but the blond she turns back to her paperwork only hearing the door close quietly.

Its seconds later that she sees that Kakashi is still there.

"Anything else Kakashi?"

"Yes, you're not planning on Naruto coming back are you?" the question though asked calmly has a bit of bite in it.

Sighing she stops what she was doing and gives the man in front of her a stern look.

"No I'm not," she quietly admits, she throws a folder at the other, "Here is all information of the twins family."

Kakashi goes from one end of the folder to the other, stopping at the next to last page.

"So they have family near the border and I'm guessing that this is what you were going to tell me later. You want us to take them there. You think that they'll accept us with open arms."

Tusnade doesn't say anything and that's all Kakashi needs before leaving. She gets up to stare out at the village below her. What she has done was just sent a group of their strongest away from those who needed them, but she figures that since it was a townsmen that ratted them out they can deal with the fallout of their actions. She only hopes that one day Naruto can forgive her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Yes I change my mind on making this a one-shot, but I won't be updating this as much as my other story most likely the updates will be erratic. The chapters will be shorter and the only romance will be between Kakashi and Iruka. But it's not going to be in the forefront of the story.

I still hope that you like it.

Bye now.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what to say here so, here's another chapter and Gin gets to have a spot.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing from Naruto and/or Bleach.**

* * *

It has been two weeks since they had to leave the village. Naruto wished that he could have stayed. He was also sad that the twins had to be uprooted again, though they seem to be taking it well. In order to keep them occupied, Iruka had begun teaching them the basics in math, reading and writing. During their breaks or when they could allow it when the stop for the night, Naruto and Sasuke would help Ichigo with his flying. He still can't get much lift but they weren't worried about that yet. Right now they were just getting his wings strong enough to hold him aloft. Shiro was bugging Kakashi to train him so he could protect Ichigo. When the little cub would become a bit too much for the older man Iruka would come in and distract the tiger allowing Kakashi a quick getaway. Sakura was kept busy patching up the twins who seem to always seem to attract bumps, scraps, and small cuts. Naruto has asked them how they get so banged up and the boys replied that they were only playing. That earned a laugh from the older adults and a headache for the blond fox.

They had just stop for the night near one the countries small less known rivers. And currently Naruto was trying to tie down one of the lean-tos so they would have some type of shelter.

"Nii-chan…Nii-chan!"

Brought out of his thoughts Naruto looks down at Ichigo who was again covered in dirt with the odd leaf thrown in. The little sphinx was currently trying to see how high he could fly which explain the leaves.

"Can we go to the river and play?" Ichigo ask giving the fox a good look at his large eyes and his pouting lip. Naruto found out he was a sucker for that look that Ichigo threw at him when the twins wanted something.

"I guess, just wait and I'll go with you." Naruto finally said after thinking on it.

"Kay!" Ichigo beamed before running back to his brother.

"Is it such a good Idea to go to the river? It's out in the open and the boys don't exactly blend in. Neither do you." Sakura asked form the other side of the lean-to.

"Come on Sakura, if they can't be kids then they just get hyper later. This way we can wear them out." Sasuke cut in before Naruto could respond. "Besides it's not like the dope could get into any trouble when it looks like the twins are about to drag Iruka with them."

"Huh?" the fox asked ignoring the dope part

Sasuke looked annoyed at his teammate. Rolling his eyes and pointing his thumb behind him to show what he meant. Naruto didn't know if he should laugh or be annoyed at the fact that the twins where trying to leave the campsite without him but they seem to think that they could leave if they had another adult with them, which is why they were in the process of dragging an amused Iruka to the riverside.

Sighing he sends a questioning look to his teammates who only snicker before waving him away. Giving the duo a grateful look Naruto races after the cubs.

"Didn't I say to wait for me? I don't remember saying to grab the nearest person the take them with you." He scolds the cubs

"But nii-chan, you were taking too long." Shiro whines out

"And Iruka wouldn't let anything bad happen." Ichigo reasons, or what could past as a nine year olds reason.

"Be that as it may, you should have waited. What if Iruka was busy doing something else? Did you even ask if he wanted to go with you?" Naruto reprimands.

He can see that his old sensei was very amused by Naruto's attempt at being a stern parent. But it doesn't last long till the twins have Naruto right where they want him and the four of them head down to the river. It takes a few tries before the twins are clean and Naruto is a sopping mess. He sends the twins back to camp with Iruka so he can get clean as well. He is aware of the eyes not belonging to his team watching them, he knows that Iruka knows so hopefully the others will do something. For now the eyes seem to be more focus on him. With his back turn he gets surprised when a weight is put on his back making fall to the ground.

"Maa maa, what's this? A lovely golden fox out in the woods without supervision. You could get in a lot of trouble. Lots of bad things happen to cute little kits like yourself." The voice purrs in his ear.

Naruto struggles before he manages to push the other off him. Flipping back and landing on the trunk of a tree he can get a glimpse of the other.

"Ohh like what ya see?" the other teases.

Naruto can make out silver with fox ears and three tails.

' _Figures just what I need_.' He thinks

"Ahh you must have forgotten what time of year it is. No wonder you were by yourself. Of course with little kits you must have thought that it wouldn't affect you." The other fox states his grin taking over his face.

"Huh?"

"Yeah its foxes mating season, for both hybrids and yokai."

"WHAT!" Naruto shouts

The other fox hums before walking over to the other. Naruto too stun to move gets pushed against a tree as the other nuzzles his neck.

"You forgot. Don't worry I'll be gentle."

' _I have to call out. I don't want this_.'

Just as the other foxes hand reaches the blonds pants, Naruto takes note that the weight on him is gone and the silver fox is on the ground with two neko cubs sitting on him throwing well aim punches.

"Leave our nii-chan alone" Ichigo cries out

"Yeah we're the only ones who can play with him." Shiro finishes

The white cub's sentence makes the blond fox stammer as a blush forces its way across his face.

"OH I didn't know that you went that young." The silver fox teases not really feeling the little ones hits.

"IT"S NOT THAT YOU PERVERT!" Naruto roars.

The silver fox laughs at Naruto's discomfort. He simply lays there taking the hits till the cubs grow tired. He gently picks up each cub and places them on the ground before looking back to Naruto.

"I see, well, too bad for me. But it's still trouble for you." He says cryptically, "Names Gin, Gin Ichimaru. And I am interested in you and your little kits"

Getting in the blonds face with is ever present gin in place.

"Like how did ya get yer hands on Masaki's and Isshin Kurosaki's kids?" he says with a hint of malice

' _That must be Ichigo and Shrio's parents._ ' Thought the blond

Seeing that the other was waiting Naruto tried to think of something, he had no reason to tell the other anything.

' _I mean the guy just try to have his way with me_.'

Its then that Naruto can see Iruka and his team come up behind the other fox, kunai's pointed at the others neck and middle.

"Maa, maa…you could poke someone's eye out with those things." Gin teased

"Mind telling us why you're harassing our teammate?" Sasuke ask putting pressure on the kunai in the sliver foxes stomach.

"Humm no reason really, he just looked so tempting that I couldn't resist." Gin grin

Iruka and Sakura had the twins off to the side. Shiro was trying to get out of Sakura's grip while Ichigo watch on in curiosity. He squirmed as Iruka pressed him closer causing his wings to get squished. He is able to get one free only to have the silver fox take notice grinning at the struggling cub.

"Oh I think you need to loosen up kitty, Ichi's getting squish."

Iruka rearrange the little cub so that both wings were out. Ichigo sighs in relief before poking Shiro to get his attention. They have a silent conversation between them that only they knew what was being said.

"We think that the pervert is nice." Ichigo finally said

"Yeah he let us hit him and didn't hit back." Shiro added

Naruto only sighs at the naïve of the little ones. Unlike them he knew what the older fox was up to and from the looks of the others they also knew much to him embarrassment. He already knew that the other fox was right and he and Iruka were properly going to have to leave the group for a bit, it was not something he wanted to think about.

"See I'm not that bad. I know more about those two cubs then that little folder of yours." Gin offers twitching his shoulders as the blades bit deeper.

"How about you tell us now and then we'll talk." Kakashi reasons not liking how the fox found out what they were doing out near the boarder.

"Aww but if I did that what's stopping you leaving me high and dry?" Gin playfully whines earning a slap to the head from Naruto

"Oi! Keep your tail to yourself." He yells gripping one of Gin's tails in his hand. The others send glares at the smiling fox who only hums his free tails swishing behind him. "I did say you are tempting?" he says as if that is a good reason.

"He knew mommy and daddy" Ichigo added.

"So he knows how to find our family." Shiro finished not seeing the slight flinch from Naruto or his downcast look.

Kakashi still not trusting the fox and not because he was molesting his student but that fact that he just so happen to be here, so he has Sasuke tied the fox up and has Sakura keep a kunai handy. He sends Iruka and Naruto ahead of them.

"You wanted to ask me something doggy-chan?"

Not letting the irritating nickname brother him, Kakashi only sighs. "What do you know?"

"Well I could be persuaded to answer that…if there was something for me?"

"Not letting you have Naruto." Sasuke growls

"Oh don't worry puppy-chan, I ain't interested in him. I want to go with ya."

His statement earns him confuse and specious looks from those present. When they reach camp it's to the sight of Ichigo sitting in front of the campfire with Iruka who was drying his wings while Naruto chases Shiro who was naked.

"Can't catch me." He sings out before blowing a raspberry at the blond. Who finally had enough, making several shadow clones who corner the white neko.

"Aww your no fun." Shiro whines.

Gin couldn't help the laugh that erupted from his chest. He takes a seat across from Ichigo who was pulled into Iruka's lap. Gin grins at the overprotective feline before he hears Kakashi clear his throat.

"Now you have some information you wish to give us in exchange to come with us to the boarder?"

"Hmm yes I guess you can say that." Gin teases, "But you won't find anyone at the boarder at least not anymore." He adds

"Oh why is that?"

"Welll the Shiba's have already been destroyed and the Ishida's are more long distance cousins that won't nothing to do with Masaki once she married Isshin. Your only choice now would be Kisuke Urahara and his Vizards."

"Hey we know him. He was the weirdo who drove daddy crazy and Auntie Yoruichi played with us." Ichigo pipe up.

"Shinji made us laugh when shorty kept hitting him with her foot." Shiro laugh.

The adults, with the exception of Gin, sweat drop at the new if strange information. Still keeping the other families in mind they keep grilling Gin who was happy to give them answers but teases them whenever he can. By the time the boys were put to bed the adults were wondering if they could gag the silver fox before tossing him in the nearest hole.

"How did you know we be here and why should we trust you?" Sasuke ask guardedly.

"Ahh, ya want ta know how easily it was to find ya? Well I happen to been following ya since the cubs was taken with ya and as to if ya can trust me, who do ya think been keeping yer death scouts off of ya?"

The information that they were being tailed and hadn't known about sends chills down almost everyone's spines. Kakashi reasons that for now on they will have to have someone stay further behind to keep scouts off their trail. And to keep the cubs in the center with Iruka and Naruto.

Before they go to bed themselves Iruka has one more thing to ask.

"How do you know so much about the boys? And how have you been surviving the death raids?"

"Hmmm that's a long story. Perhaps another time on the first, but as for that second… I was part of a group who were a mix of human and yokai. However we were betrayed by one of our own. I lost my mate during the flight from the death bringers."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have ask."

"Its fine, Rangiku wouldn't like it that I let her death cause me to be mopey" he says adding a fake smile his eyes closed.

"Iruka are you coming? Shi and Naruto want stop moving and they keep trying to fight." Causing the blond fox to yell out in denial as Shiro shouts back at his brother.

"I ain't doing anything Ichi. Quit tattling."

"Am not."

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are Too"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO"

AAMMMM NNOOOTTTTT"

"ARREE TTOO"

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Iruka shouts out.

The camp goes silent as the neko's shout rings into the surrounding trees.

"It's time for little neko's to go to bed and time for older foxes to joined them." This was pointed to Naruto who had stay out of the fighting twin's argument. He nods quickly then disappears in the tent.

When the small group finally went quiet Gin stayed where he was. He didn't have long to wait when Sasuke sat across from him.

"Tell what you meant when Naruto would need help soon."

Grinning at the young human Gin couldn't help but think that this was a good time for a prank. Getting comfortable he smiles at the boy.

"Tell me human what ya know about foxes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** **nothing much happening here but there are something's but not bad.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything to do with Naruto or/and Bleach.**

* * *

It has been only a few days since Gin had joined them and Naruto is a little jealous at the attention Ichigo and Shiro have been given him, though Iruka told him it was mostly because Gin was an older fox which would cause Naruto to seek out attention from him as well and having most of that attention given to two little neko's would cause something like sibling rivalry. Of course when that was mention the blond fox would unsuccessfully not pout when refuting the claim. However that quickly disappears when those same little cubs wiggling their way into his bedroll with him every night. Naruto can't stay mad or jealous at the boys for long, happy that he now has a family to call his own even if they are not related by blood.

It was another morning out of the road. They had started taking a more direct route once Gin inform them that their current destination was a fruitless effort. They were heading for a small mountain village called Karakura and according to Gin that is where they could find a man known as Kisuke Urahara, who was supposed to be the boys Godfather. However that presents a problem for the traveling band, to get there they would have to pass through several towns and villages a majority of them pro Death Squad. The silver hair fox had reassured them many times that it was very possible to get through them without much problem, of course that was with two little cubs that couldn't hid their feline or in Ichigos case wings.

It was why they had been trying to find a way around the current village. They had sent Sakura and Sasuke into the village to get the lay out and much needed supplies. The twins were with Naruto and Gin who now found himself the target of the three younger beings full attention, a fact that he secretly enjoyed. The yokai foxes were social creatures, so now that Gin had found another he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, and the fact that the other was younger and there were younger children inforce this instinct.

"Um Gin could you please unwrap your tail from my waist please?" Naruto whined before mentally slapping himself at this tone. ' _Why the hell did I just whine_?'

"Hmm I don't think so. How else am I going to keep an eye on ya? Ya don't hear the boys complaining right?" getting a nod in the negative from the blond.

"Naru-nii can we go into the village too?" Ichigo asks innocently.

"Yeah can we? We promise to be good." Shrio added

"Uh, not right now ok. Wait until the others come back, besides don't you have homework to do?"

"Maybe" Shiro said with an impish smile, earning a giggle from Ichigo.

"What did you two do now?"

"Nothing!" twin voices answered.

"Like that's not specious." Naruto mutters to himself.

"Now, now let them have some fun." Gin pipe in.

"But"

"Why don't we all have some fun, that way the boys stay out of trouble and you can relax, my little kit." Gin said joyfully earning twin shouts from the boys.

"Little? Kit? Naruto looking at the other. "What the hell are you implying?"

"Nothing, but to me you are a kit, so play nice." Gin made a shooing motion at the blond as they followed the cubs.

Naruto sighs in defeat, there hasn't yet been a way for him to argue with the older fox, it's like he was another Iruka sensei and Naruto had only listen to him ,then when he was older, Kakashi. But it was different with Gin. Naruto can't describe it, all he knows is that with Iruka it's more like an elder brother but with Gin it feels close to a father or an elder brother like father figure. The silver fox makes Naruto feel like a kid then the others he knows. He doesn't know if that's a good thing, but it does feel like raising the twins is a lot easier since Gin enter the picture.

"Come on little kit, or you're going to be left behind and something will come up and snatch you away to do things to you." Gin's voice sings out in the forest.

"Yeah, hurry ditzy."

"Come on Naru-nii!" the twins shout out.

oOooOooOo

Later that night Naruto found himself covered in cubs. The twins had found their way into his sleeping bag again, and he had to wiggle around so that they would both be on either side of him instead on top. Leaning up against a tree so the boys go sleep in his lap, Naruto saw that Gin had also taken to sleeping near them. The silver fox had taken the spot on the other side of the tree Naruto was leaning against, Iruka was next to Kakashi while Sakura and Sasuke were on patrol. Instead of going back to sleep Naruto stayed awake, he would have to take his turn on watch soon anyway, looking up at the sky his hand absentmindedly ran through Ichigo and Shiro's hair, ' _it's almost time for a haircut_.' He muses.

Sighing, Naruto slowly lifts the twin's heads off his lap and back one on his bedroll before covering both up. He goes to find Sasuke and Sakura, Kakashi isn't far behind him if the man was ever asleep. It isn't long till he finds his teammates, but what he sees Naruto wishes he hadn't. Sasuke was kissing Sakura, Naruto felt his chest tighten he left quietly and quickly leaving the two to their make out session. He takes his time getting back trying to hide the tears that threating to fall, his tails and ears are out as he no longer hides them. They droop as he slumps down on a rock, it's not like he was trying to get the ravens attention but he would admit that he did want the other to be with him, he hears the humans footsteps get nearer so Naruto heads back to camp before getting back near his bedroll facing away from the others. He acts like he is asleep hoping that no one saw his weakness. But someone did see, or someone's, three pairs of eyes watch the blond lay back down gin can clearly see the dried tear tracks and the twins catch a sniffle every now and then.

"Naru-nii don't cry." Ichigo whispers getting in front of the blond and rubbing his sleeve against the others eyes.

Shiro doesn't say anything, he just snuggles into the blonds back as Ichigo wraps both of them in his tiny wings, quietly saying "tears, tears go away come again another day."

The little cubs care has the blond fox smiling sadly but he takes both boys and gives them a tight hug before Gin is beside him rubbing his head in a calming manner.

"I think that you need a bit more sleep kit, I'll take your shift tonight." He whispers leaving the little family to themselves.

Naruto is almost asleep when he feels more than sees Iruka come up next to him. He doesn't say anything, he doesn't have to just being there has the blond relax enough that he is falling asleep.

"Everything will be alright Naruto, you'll see." The neko whispers

Nodding the fox snuggles deeper into the pile the three of them made, he feels Iruka running his hand through his spikey locks humming a song that the neko made just for him. The fox is unconscious before long, Iruka smiles a little before going back to Kakashi who has yet to leave.

"How is he?" the older human ask

"He'll be alright, just give him time."

Sighing the older man nods watching the other two humans make their way into camp. Naruto wasn't the only one to see what they did and Kakashi plans on having a word with the two in the morning about doing such things in hostel territory.

"A poor time to find out and add to the way of finding out." He adds, then leaving to opposite way the silver fox had left.

o-O-oo-O-o

In the morning, Iruka wakes to the low whispers and laughing of two cubs who at this moment were trying to make their way out of camp.

"What do you two think you're doing?" he ask in a normal volume.

"We're going to make Naru-nii happy again." Ichigo smiles

"Yeah even if we have ta drag him and light a fire under his ass." Shrio add

"Where did you hear that word?" Iruka narrowed his eyes when that word pass through the cubs lips.

"Sasuke!" twin voices ring out, startling the camps occupants. Iruka is stun then sees red as he marches over to the drowsy raven, getting questionable glances from Naruto, Iruka tells him what Shiro said and who he had heard it from. Sasuke feels that his life is in danger and tries to crawl away but two hands grab his shirt collar yanking him back.

Ichigo and Shiro are a mile away from the others when they hear the painful screams echo throughout the forest, grinning at each other they skip towards the village to get their big brother a gift to make him happy. They both agreed that a sad Naruto was too weird.

Gin the ever watchful fox couldn't help the laugh the escape his mouth, the little kit surprised him again, who knew a human could bend that way and the little cubs had of course set it all up since Shiro had heard that word from him in the first place. But even with all the crazy things going on he did take notice that the boys had gone missing.

"Uh, guys Ichigo and Shiro aren't here anymore."

That sentence has both Iruka and Naruto frozen before the blond fox is rushing out of the camp following the boys scent trial, not far behind him Gin, Iruka and the humans follow at a slower pace. The three hybrids speed increase when it seems that the boys were heading towards the village they were trying to avoid.

oOooOooOo

"Hey Shi, what are we going to get Naru-nii to make him feel better?" Ichigo whisper dodging in and out of the foot traffic in the village that they entered. They had covered both their ears and tails but had some trouble with Ichigos wings. But with a large shirt they were able to cover them.

"Umm, I don't know, but we'll know it when we see it." Shiro said as he yanks his twin out if the way of a wagon. "I hate being short." He mutters

The two had come into the village about noon and was trying to find something to make their brother figure happy, but they haven't yet to see the danger they have put themselves in. however, someone else has.

The figure watches from the shadows, keeping one eye on the cubs and other on the human hunters that have yet to see the two little hybrids. When it looks like the two are about to be spotted the figure runs up behind them.

"There you are, you little brats had us worried." He shouts and sending a glare at the hunters that were creeping up. "It's time to come home." He says yanking up both boys before that had a chance to say anything.

"Quiet, if you want to live past today you brats will be quiet." He growls at the struggling cubs. He takes them to the house he shares with his older sister Neliel, who was standing in the doorway in all her fuming green hair glory.

"Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques! Where have you been?" she yells at the blue hair man

"Been busy saving dumb kids." He shoots back.

"Kids?"

Grimmjow rolls his eyes before thrusting the two terrified boys in front of his sister. "See, these two were just asking to get kidnap."

"Aww how cute!" Nell squeals snatching the twins out of Grimm's hands, making him stare at the empty space. "Their adorable. Why were you two darlings alone?"

Still stun into silence the boys stare wide eye back at the blue hair man. Grimmjow sighs, "Nell your turning them blue, let them breathe first." He says as he passes by the trio heading into the house.

Nell smiles down at the boys before following, "Now that we are out of the public eye." She says as curve horns sprouted out of her head, "What were you two doing out in this village by yourselves?" giving both a pointed look.

The twins sit in silence, the two new comers were a little bit scary. Ichigo cast a look over to the man and saw that like them and Iruka he had neko features.

"We just wanted to get something to make nii-chan happy again." Ichigo whined, removing the headband over his ears and untucking his tail from around his waist. But kept his wings under the barrow shirt.

"He was crying last night because of stupid Sasuke." Shiro added doing the same as his brother.

"Aww" Nell gushes. "But it's too dangerous for you to be here in this village. Does your brother know that you're here?" her suspicion is confirm when the boys look away from her. Sighing she looks to her younger brother, who snorts before leaving the house.

Seeing the confuse looks from the boys, Nell smiles. "He is just going to find your brother, so until then how about we make something to make him happy. That will mean more to him than anything else." She says happily

Ichigo and Shiro glance at her then each other before shrugging their shoulders. They smile back at the green hair woman who leads them back into her kitchen. "What does he like to eat?"

"Ramen!" twin voices shout.

oOoOoOo

"Why did they go? Don't they know not to leave the camp without at least one of us?" Naruto yells

"Now, now they must have a reason, so just wait till we catch them before blowing your overprotective top." Iruka says calmly.

They had been racing towards the village that was deem too dangerous to enter. The three non-humans were far ahead of the three humans in the group. They are close to the village outskirts when Gin sees a spot of blue.

"Hold up a sec, someone came to greet us." He says.

"We can't wait we have to get to Shiro and Ichigo befor—

"Are those two brats yours?" a gruff voice calls out.

* * *

Chapter End


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: sadness but I really don't plan on much character death so yeah. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Bleach.**

* * *

A very tired happy pair of twins smiled down at their creation, it had taken them a little over a few hours with the help of Neliel to get it right. Now with the older hybrid spooning the steaming gift into a takeaway bowel had the two boys very happy that now they could give their older brother something he liked.

"Ya think that he going to be mad that we left?" Shiro looked to his twin

"Maybe but he will be happy to see that you both are alright, but next time have someone come with you. Okay." Neliel said as she handed Ichigo the covered bowel. Now we just have to wait for Grimmjow to return with your brother and then we'll help you get out of the village."

"Okay" two voices answered

Smiling down at the two cubs, who at Nell's insisting, had removed their coverings so both had their ears and tails out and Ichigo's wings were flapping happily. He was currently hovering an inch off of the floor, his orange hair was still covered in flour.

"I think you two need a bath before they arrived." She gathers the boys and herds them into her bathroom, both whining and giggling when she drops the bubble bath soap in their bath water.

"Hey Nell", Ichigo shyly called. "Why do you and your brother live here? He said that this place was bad."

Thinking of giving her brother a thrashing when he got back, Nell sigh before thinking of the best way to explain why little cubs should never be by themselves when hybrids were a wanted race. "Well, there are bad people in this village who would want to hurt you and sometimes it takes an older person to scare them off. That's why we are here, we help those who need it and scare away the bad people."

"But are ya lonely?"

"Sometimes, but as long as I have Grimm I'll be alright." She adds cheerfully. "Now time to dry you off before you get all wrinkling."

By the time the boys were dried and dress both had fallen asleep and Nell didn't have the heart to wake them. However, she couldn't let them sleep for long, not when soon her door will be overtaken by angry and frighten villagers. She hoped that Grimm will show up soon or she will have to expose their secret and risk the cub's safety.

"Grimmjow you better be back soon." She whispers to herself.

oOooOooOo

On the outskirts of the village, Grimmjow had found what he could assumed was the brats elder brother. But looking at the person in front of him, he didn't see the resemblance. He was pretty sure neko cubs didn't come from foxes and he was sure that foxes no matter the breed associated with humans. Looking at the group now all that he had heard was thrown out the window.

"Look, the little brats are safe for now. They are with me sister Neliel and she is one scary woman, and anyone would have to be insane to mess with her." He hoped that calm the irrigated blond, but with the way he was looking at the raven and pink hair humans Grimmjow figure that this was deeper than two missing cubs. "Names Grimmjow and before I take you to see the brats who are you?"

His question had the blond fox looking up at him, since he tower over him, "Naruto" the fox said. "This is Gin and this is my brother Iruka and his mate and my Sensei Kakashi Hatake. My teammates Sasuke and Sakura."

Grimmjow didn't miss that he only gave clip introduction to the last two humans, but decided to ignore it for now; it was none of his business. But he wonder about the other fox.

"So this silver fox is your mate?" only to laugh at the glob smack look on Naruto's face. "Well what else is a rare silver doing with an even rarer gold?"

"That's—it's not-stop laughing Gin!" Naruto shouted at the other fox who couldn't help but play along.

"Yes this is me mate and he is already expecting our first liter of kits." He grins and his pulls the struggling blond into his chest and places his hands over the others stomach.

Naruto couldn't help the blush that was taking over his face and it got worse when Iruka drop into a dead faint. He could see that Kakashi was trying not to laugh and Sakura had turn away from them. Sasuke was sending glares at the silver fox but his eyes trialed down to the blonde's stomach. Naruto wanted to shout to him that Gin was lying but then he remembers what he saw.

Looking back at Grimmjow Naruto shook off Gin, "I don't have a mate I have been taking care of the twins so if you know where they are you better tell me or you won't like it the consequences."

"Hey chill out, like I said my sister is looking after them. If you would just follow me, you can take them home." Grimmjow got out, the blue neko knew not to anger those that had cubs. He may be strong but regardless of what others say, he wasn't an idiot.

"then lead the way kitty." Gin teased, "but it might be best if only a few went in to the village. No need to draw attention."

"Ok Naruto, Gin, and Iruka can go. The rest will stay out and keep guard then once you have return we'll leave." Kakashi wanted to have a talk to the two other humans in the group before things got any further.

"Alright, then hurry up we don't have all day." Grimm bark out.

The small group followed that blue neko into the village down some streets before coming to the near outskirts to a large but quaint house. Grimmjow not wasting any time threw open the door.

"Nell the brat's keepers are here, so- OW what the hell Nell-owowowowow ok stop I'll talk quietly." Grimmjow pleas had the little group sweat dropping, it sounded like his sister was a force to be reckon with. Naruto tentatively walk into the home and he was surprise to see the other neko on the floor with a tall buxom woman standing over him with her foot planted on his back.

"Keep your voice down idiot, the children are sleeping." She growled digging her foot into Grimm's back. The neko quickly shook his head before pointing to Naruto.

"Nell this is the brat's keeper, and those are his keepers." Naruto decided to ignore that part about him needing keepers. He didn't get much of chance when he was suddenly taking into a tight hug and had his face buried in a very large chest.

"Oh you poor thing, your first time trying to find a mate and to have it turn out like that. I can see why your little cubs wanted to make you smile. Don't worry though you'll find someone one day." She cooed.

"Uh sis, ya may want to let him breath." Grimmjow said gaining the green hair woman's attention to the struggling fox in her arms.

"Oh sorry about that." She said when she let go of Naruto who only gave her a strain smile as he gulps in air to his abused lungs.

Taking pity on his brother figure Iruka came up behind the blond, "The cubs didn't cause too much trouble did they?"

"Oh no they were sweet little angels. Don't worry I already scolded them for leaving without telling you, but hey were so worry about you that they just want to get you something to make you smile." She said, ignoring the snort from Grimmjow, walking into her kitchen and bring something out. she handed it to Naruto who look at her questionably. "It's the gift they made for you." She answers his silently question.

Naruto open the container and couldn't speak when he saw his favorite type of ramen. It was a little sloppy and cold but he could tell that Ichigo and Shiro did their best, even the three little pieces of fishcake that were shape into two neko's and a fox. He was fighting the tears threatening to spill.

Iruka looked over the blonde's shoulder and grin while Gin watched them both, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"So where are the little darlings?" the silver fox asks.

"Napping, they were so tired from cooking that I let them sleep in Grimm's room." She smiles threateningly at the neko daring him to say anything. Grimmjow tactfully stays quiet one beating was enough for one day. "I can go wake them up if you want?"

"No let them sleep a bit more, I do have some questions if you don't mind?" Iruka answer before Naruto could. "If this village is so hostel towards hybrids, then why are you two still here?"

Nell gave them a considering look before sighing, "Well I am here because the human I have mated with lives here and I can hide my heritage from others if I so please. As to why Grimm's here…well—

"I am here to keep an eye on you." He shouts shrinking back at the warning glare from both Nell and Naruto. "I don't trust that man much and I will only leave it I have my own mate or he proves that he will defend you or whatever comes first." He finishes more quietly.

"He doesn't need to prove anything to you Grimm and you do need to go out and find your mate." She chastises. The other occupants in the room keep quiet figuring out that this a was a long standing argument between the two.

"yea he does, he is human and he could be taking advantage of you or he could be tricking you. I'll kill him if he so much as thinks of turning you over to those bastards."

"Grimm language." Nell says, she understands her brother but he is still acts like a child sometimes. "I can take care of myself and you don't have to guard me against my mate."

"Nell"

"Grimmjow, drop it." Came her only warning.

The neko only cross his arms and left the room heading out back, Nell shook her head at the action. "Please excuse him as you may know Neko's can be very protective of their family."

"Of course." Iruka said, "But if you don't mind me saying. You two don't look like you are related."

"Oh yes I know, Grimm came from a different mating after my mother's first mate was killed, I had already left by then and didn't know about Grimm until much later." She says cheerfully. "Now why don't we wake up the boys, I know that they will be happy to see you." She takes Naruto by the hand and leads him out of the room and into a dark one with two lumps snoring away. He stays still watching the two boys sleep, he wants to be angry at them for leaving but knowing the reason he can't stay that mad at them. Of course he still plans on punishing them but he figures that can wait till they were back on the road.

"Time to wake up boys." He sings out shaking both. "Your brother is here to take you back to the campsite."

Two pairs of sleep daze eyes stare back at him. Ichigo is the first to come fully awake and the little cub launches himself at the fox nearly making Naruto fall to the ground.

"oomph" the force had Naruto grunting.

"Naruto you found us!" the orange neko cried, "We made you a gift so you can't cry anymore k."

"Ichi be quiet I'm sleeping." Shiro mumble out from under the sheets.

"But Shi, Naruto here and we need to give him his present." Ichigo jumps back on the bed and started to shake his brother hard earning what could pass for a growl if Shiro was older and not so cute looking.

"Hey, I can't eat this ramen by myself." Naruto cuts in before Shiro could say anything. "So if you want any you have to get up."

Grabbing the top cover and throwing it off the little cub Naruto had to laugh at the twitching tail and the pout Shiro was giving him. Ichigo had bounce back on the back and was giving the biggest smile his little face could give. Neliel has quietly retreated out of the room and Naruto for once knew what Iruka must have felt like when he was in this same position.

"Boys you know that you are both in trouble right?"

"But"

"No buts, you both left camp without telling anyone, do you know how much that scare me?" taking a seat between the cubs Naruto was trying his hardest not to fall for the big eyes Ichigo was showing nor the quivering lip that had had such a devastating effect on him in the past.

" I know that you only wanted to help me but please next time tell one of us, okay, you two made everyone worried." Seeing that the twins understood the blond fox got up off the bed and started to head towards the door. "Oh you're both going to be punished when we get back to camp."

The statement was followed by two shouts of protest but Naruto ignored them in favor of his new gift of ramen. He came back into the living room and could tell that something had happen in the few minutes he's been gone. Nell was currently watching outside her window while Iruka and Gin looked guarded.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no not really, Grimmjow just hasn't come back yet and with the way it is these days I don't like it when he is out for long." Nell had said without turning to the fox.

"Do you think we should start to head back?" Naruto asks looking at the two older men.

"It might be for the best."

"I think that we should wait till night just in case." They both say at the same time. A long silence fills the room before Gin cuts it.

"But that may be too late and they could be expecting that."

"Wait, what who could be expecting?" Naruto felt that Iruka and Gin knew something he didn't and was about to ask when Grimm burst threw the door. His skin was cut in several places and he had a large burse forming over his right eye.

"Nell, get everyone out of here now!" he all but shouted.

"Why?"

"their coming, two squads this time plus some lone hunters." He said as he went through the house gathering anything that could be used to block the windows and doors. His sword was at his side.

Naruto didn't hear the rest he rushed back into the room the twins occupied and grab both before sprinting out. Gin and Iruka were waiting for him and ready to jump out the window when they hear a thud.

Looking back to their surprise was Grimmjow on the floor and Nell standing over him. "Please take him with you." She pleads, "I'll hold them off as long as I can." She tosses the limp body to Gin who slings the neko over his shoulder.

Naruto was going to protest when the windows started to break as fireballs were being toss through them.

"No time, now get going and stay safe." Nell says as she gives the small group a push out the window.

They make to the tree line when a giant explosion is heard, by that time Grimmjow stirs to see his house go up in flames. The blue neko was silent then he started to struggle out of the hold that Gin had on him. he snarled and hiss the ground was gouge, Grimm was close to transforming completely if not for Kakashi showing up just in time to knock him out with a well-placed chop to the neck. But before he went unconscious he let out a loud sorrow filled roar.

"Neliel!"

oOooOooOo

Grimmjow didn't stay with the group for long, a day after being toss out of his home he left the group saying how it was time to be out on his own. The twins didn't want him to go and had put up quite a fuss, but the elder neko would not be suede. With hardly a goodbye he was gone the next morning.

"Naruto," Ichigo whimpered. "Do you think we'll see him again?"

The blond fox sigh before taking the little neko and putting him on his back as the prepared to leave. "Who knows." Was all he said.

The rest of the day remain quiet the group only stopping to rest and eat. When they stop for the night the ones on watch increase to three in light of the high numbers of squads that have been seen. Naruto has taken to letting the boys share his bedroll and even Gin had found his way next to them.

"I think that we should avoid the villages until we are close to the ones that this Urahara guy has people in." Iruka said breaking the silence of the group.

Kakashi sigh, it was a plan but it was not the best. In order to find the guy, they had to go into the hostel villages, but they couldn't risk it. So one day he had the group spilt up though it may be unfair but he figures that it was the best. During the day and anytime that they came across a hostel village. The group would have spilt hybrids on one team and humans on the other, that way the hybrids can go on a head while the humans enter the village for supplies and information.

"Kakashi," Naruto came up to his team leader. "Is it all possible that this could be a bad idea?"

The silver hair jounin knew what the fox meant, their situation had become dire in the last week. He found that nothing he nor the others came up with seem like a good idea, but with nothing else and trying not to lose sight of what they were trying to do he only eye smile at the blond.

"Maa ,maa Naruto don't worry everything is going to be fine."

The fox gave his sensei a skeptical look before going back to the boys, who were sitting quietly next ot Iruka. Naruto was glad that they haven't regress back to how they were when they were first found but Ichigo was more withdrawn then Shiro. the fox vowed that he would have the two twins smile again and if any group got in the way of that there will be hell to pay.

* * *

Chapter End

Thank you for reading.

thank you to all that reviewed I appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: this and that and this isn't bashing anyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto and/or Bleach.

* * *

Harsh pants escaped Naruto's mouth as he flew through the forest canopy with an unconscious Ichigo in his arms he still hears their pursuers behind and below him as he races trying to leave them. His ears and tails visible making him a target for any who would do him and his little brother harm. His small group scatter after Kakashi and Gin tried to give him and Iruka and the cubs enough time to get away. That had been days ago and now he was alone with one of the boys unable to hide his yokai features due to him being hit with some kind of dart early on. That same dart is what was keeping Ichigo unconscious and the little neko had yet to waken if Naruto hadn't have taken some classes under Tusnade he would be pass worried by now. He had been able to keep the little cub from going too far under that it would be unhealthy but that fact the he hasn't so much as stir has Naruto on edge.

' _how did they even find us? We were being so careful it couldn't be just of stroke of bad luck.'_

Something wizzes pass his check leaving a stinging bite behind, the fox moves faster and higher into the trees. He legs starting to burn from his two day run as his endless stamina starts to whine down.

' _why did those two pick now to abandoned us we needed their help.'_ The thought of his two ex-teammates has the fox growling but he can't really find himself to hate them.

The sounds of the chasers going quiet as Naruto gains ground and when he is certain that he has lost them he takes a slower pace trying to catch his breath. He knows that soon he will have to stop for the night and get both of them food and water. His body can only take so much abuse and he really had no desire to fight their pursuers in the dark not when he has Ichigo to worry about.

'I need to get back to Iruka Sensei and the others," the fox thinks digging out a small den that he found. 'ah I wish I could remember that name Kakashi said the rendezvous was.' He grabs his hair in frustration but stops when he could hear barking. Without much thought he pulls Ichigo into the hole with him and covers the opening with dead leaves and dirt hoping that their scents are covered.

' _and it started out so good a few days ago.'_ The useless thought vanishes but Naruto can't help but think back to how they ended up like this.

oOoOo

(a few days ago)

The small group had found a more hybrid friendly village and Naruto watch the two boys play with children their own age. It was a welcome relief after what had happen at the last village. The blond was grateful that the twins hadn't let that experience get to them too much and now that they had a few days' rest the boys were back to being their normal if too hyperactive selves.

"So this is where you three wonder off too."

The voice of his sensei breaking the fox out of his thoughts but not his sight of the cubs. Glancing at the other hybrid the fox moved over so Iruka could sit next to him.

"Yeah, I figure that they needed to have a little fun before we have to leave." Not really lying but not the whole truth either. What Naruto wouldn't say is that keeping the twins busy was one way for him to avoid Sasuke and Sakura and all three adults knew it.

"Well this will help them in the long run they seem to get attach to others quickly." The two remembers how the boys took to losing Neliel and when Grimmjow left soon after. "You're doing good so far so don't worry about stuff you can't help."

"Naruto come play with us!" Ichigo shouted running over and dragging the fox away before he could answer.

"Oi don't pull so hard."

Naruto couldn't keep the laugh out of his voice as he let himself be pulled towards the group of children. Iruka watched fondly but he stiffens when Gin and Kakashi came up behind him. he could tell by the grim looks that something has happen.

"Do I want to know now or do we need to have Naruto with us?" the two keep silent Kakashi looking at Iruka while Gin watches the blond and the twins. "Is it about Sasuke and Sakura?" he sighs not really needing an answer.

"They want to go their separate ways. Sasuke even argued that the village no longer exist so the mission no longer counts."

"The girl is pregnant with the brat's child." Gin bluntly states neither caring or condemning the two other humans. "I can smell it." He clarifies when Kakashi gives a questioningly look. "I am sure Naruto can tell too its why he has been keeping his distance from them and tenting to his own adoptive cubs, its instinct."

"That does make some sense, but what would give Sasuke the idea that the village is gone?" Iruka knew that the boy was smart and his and Naruto's friendship it didn't seem like him just to abandoned the group even if the girl he been sleeping with was pregnant. Both knew better and the neko had to wonder if they had plan this sometime after Gin had joined the group.

"Plus from what I could get out of the village elders, who were nice enough to keep our presence secrete, told me that small groups of reapers have been spotted so we need to move soon." The silver hair jounin stood by his lover taking out an orange book only to have it snatch out of his hands by Iruka.

"Don't read that here there are children."

"maa; maa Iruka the cover is covered up so they won't be able to see the title even if they knew what the title was about anyway."

"that's not the point!"

"What's not the point?" Shiro asks as he came to sit on Iruka's lap fallowed by Ichigo and Naruto who just by taking one look at Kakashi's book was red with embarrassment and was trying to steer Ichigo away.

"Nothing just adults talking." Kakashi lazily said.

"Oh," the white neko hop off of Iruka and went back to Naruto and Ichigo who had started towards a food stand.

"We can talk more once the cubs go to sleep though I think they understand more then what we give them credit for." Gin said his gaze never leaving the little family.

oOooOooOo

After the twins were put to bed Naruto and the others met in Kakashi and Iruka's room. Naruto had an idea on what they were going to discuss. Sasuke and Sakura had kept to themselves in the corner of the room while Gin had taken a spot by Naruto with Iruka and Kakashi standing near the bed.

"Sasuke Sakura," Kakashi said gaining everyone's attention. "You two have something to tell us?"

Detangling himself from the pink hair girl Sasuke stood in the center of the room but noticeably right in front of Naruto. "We are leaving the group."

Instead of the loud objections from the fox Sasuke was surprise by the blonde's quiet blank expression. Normally the fox would be trying to keep the group together so it almost unnerves him when he couldn't see anything from the blond.

"Sakura found out she was pregnant and traveling like this isn't good for her so we are staying here." He continues never taking his eyes off of Naruto.

Naruto only stared back before getting up placing on a fake smile and taking Sakura's hand into his, "Congratulations Sakura-chan you will make a great mother and make sure to keep the teme in line." He laughs a bit before turning back to Sasuke, "Make sure to cherish them teme or I'll come back to beat some sense into to you." The blond leaves soon after that keeping his eyes on the floor. Sasuke could feel hot holes being drilled into his back but he won't change his mind on this matter. After a few minutes the group goes on to other topics.

Naruto slowly made his way back to his shared room with the twins even though he knew about Sasuke and Sakura hearing it from them hurt more then he wished. Not wanting to wake the cubs Naruto silently crept into the room and onto the bed. He tries to keep his tears back but when the first trace of wetness hits his skin he can't keep them in. when that happens he feels his bed dip and two pairs of arms hug from the front and back.

"We're still here Naru-nii," Ichigo quiet voice said from behind.

"We won't leave you alone," Shiro whispers into Naruto's chest.

The tears came pouring out but more from happiness then his earlier sadness. He pulls Ichigo over to the front and hugs both boys burying his face in orange and white spikes. The little cubs soon fall asleep but Naruto is still awake with a cub on either side of him he keeps his hands busy by running one hand through Shiro's hair and another preening one of Ichigo's wings.

"Still awake I see," turning to the entrance of the room Naruto stares into slit red eyes.

"Can't sleep," the blond admits.

"I can imagen."

Gin takes the other bed not saying anything until Iruka and Kakashi come into the room barring the door once it was closed. Naruto senses heighten when he gets a good view of their faces ignoring the pang when he doesn't see his other teammates.

"What happen?"

"My summons scouted out the village perimeter and several had found campsites belonging to death squads and yokai hunters. We need to leave now," Kakashi said. Naruto could see that his sensei was already suited up with his flak jacket such, but not just him but Iruka as well. Gin didn't have his tails or ears out but Naruto could see the tense muscles and the silver fox's hands resembles claws.

Not wasting anymore time Naruto starts to wake the twins up while listening to Kakashi's plan on how to get out of the village without causing too much of a commotion.

"We will have to spilt up for now," he stalls any protest from Iruka and Naruto. "Me and Gin will be dealing with the larger group of hunters while you and Iruka will be taking to boys and we'll meet up here at this bridge near the border of our country." He points to an unknown spot on a map that Naruto had to look close just to see the small dot. "Be careful these are their most experience hunters and officers so try not to get separated from each other if you can help it."

"We don't even know what kind tricks they have up their sleeves, but from the rumors they seem to be able to keep hybrids and yokai from transforming and if that is true we need to be even more wary." Iruka pipe in.

The group was quiet before they started to gather their things taking only what they needed in the way of supplies. Naruto cover both Shiro and Ichigo with dark cloaks to give them both protection from the wind as well as to hid their features. Both boys were still half asleep as Naruto went about arming himself when he was done with that he ushers the boys out of the room and down the hall towards Iruka. Kakashi and Gin have already left to buy them time but the blond couldn't get a bad foreboding feeling off his mind.

It was past one in the morning when trouble found them they were pass the half way mark when Ichigo, who had been clinging tightly to Naruto at the time, fell from his perch and plummet towards the ground. Naruto acted quickly to catch him while he could hear both Iruka and Shiro shouting from the trees.

"Ichigo, hey Ichigo can you hear me?" Naruto gently call to the cub but Ichigo didn't even stir. The fox was about to rejoin Iruka when he felt a sharp sting hit him in the shoulder. When he looked over to his back he saw a small red and yellow dart sticking out then a burning sensation as he felt his ears and tails come out.

"Shit," he cursed before shouting up to Iruka. "Get going I'll catch up."

The other neko didn't waste any time as he darted through the trees with Shiro yelling for him to stop. Naruto quickly jump back into the canopy and raced in an adjacent direction. He knew that Shiro would be safe with Iruka so he focuses more on Ichigo and what the concoction could do to someone this young. In his flight he nearly misses the falling feathers from the little tiger's wings stopping for a second he binds the neko's wings not too tightly but enough that they won't be flopping about and causing damage. He ducks when a flash a silver nearly hits him in the neck he follows through rolling through the tree branches keeping Ichigo tuck into his chest using one arm to intercept all other thrown objects. As he nears a sturdy branch he uses his feet to catch it then using the momentum to swing up then flip back onto his feet. He then jumps back up onto the trees before disappearing into the foliage.

oOooOooOooOo

(Back to present time)

Now keeping one eye open as Naruto tries to get enough rest before making his way back to Iruka he twists around to get a better look at Ichigo who is just now starting to move. The fox sighs in relief when the little neko opens his eyes just enough to see his brown orbs before going back to sleep. Now with Ichigo being okay Naruto turns back to their problem he could tell that the hunters are still in the area and he would rather have Ichigo come out his tranquilize state naturally but they didn't have that luxury.

"If we could just get an opening then I can get us out without being seen," he whispers to himself.

When he was sure that it wouldn't attract attention he made two shadow clones one to scout and one to find if Iruka made to the rendezvous point. He could only wait till an opening present itself so using his tails he covers both him and Ichigo up and lets himself fall into a light sleep, whether he wants to or not his body needs the rest or it will hurt him in the long run.

A noise a very light slip of a foot is what woke him he slowly pushes Ichigo behind him as the noise comes closer. Tensing when a shadow falls over their hiding spot he readies a kunai his ears flat against his head as the shadow comes closer.

"Have you found them yet?" an authoritative female voice rings out stopping the shadow from coming any closer.

"No mam not even a foot print."

"Well fine them you idiot they didn't get far and make sure that you don't kill them both are rare breeds." The female shouted.

A collective "yes mams," ring out and multiple sounds reach Naruto's ears as he could hear metal hitting bushes and shrubs. Knowing that he was stuck he pushes him and Ichigo further back into the den. When the sounds of people get distant the fox thought that they were out of the woods but a low hissing had him tensing more as their hiding spot becomes clouded with gas. Without thinking he grabs Ichigo and darts out of the den slashing at anyone who came close to them he was almost to the nearest tree when his muscles gave out causing his to lose to his grip on Ichigo. As the other shadows got closer he let out a weak growl as one took Ichigo out of his line of sight and he snap at the hand that tried to pick him up as well. A quick hit to his head had him blacking out.

When he came too he found his arms and legs tied with thick chains. Naruto struggle wot get free but a whimper had him freezing, there in the corner with a rope around his neck was Ichigo. Naruto manage to move over to the scare neko who once seeing that it was only Naruto leap into the foxes lap as much as the rope allowed him.

"It'll be okay you'll see I'll get us out of here in no time," the fox said trying to comfort the cub. Ichigo whimper again but nodded before burying his face into the blonde's lap. Naruto hadn't got anything back from the clone that he sent out to find Iruka but it could also mean that it had dispelled before finding him. Feeling a jerk, the fox could make out that both him and Ichigo were in a cover crate in a wagon. His foreboding feeling had yet to leave him telling him that they were not out of trouble yet, but for now he needed to rest up and try to figure out what to go for now. He just hoped that he can get them out before they found themselves in the Sereitiei and that was something that Naruto never wanted to experience.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings: Kuroko no Basket cameo's but they won't be sticking around. Maybe a little violence but other than that not much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Naruto and/or Bleach.

* * *

It was raining and Iruka had to give a sigh of relief that he and his charge had found a place to hid from both the weather and their pursuers, but the relief was bittersweet since both Naruto and Ichigo had yet to catch up with them. He looked over to the little white cub who had fallen asleep and again he sighed, Shiro had cried himself to sleep if the tear stains on his cheeks were anything to go by and Iruka understood how he felt. But he couldn't let his trouble emotions for his little brother like figure get in the way of keeping him and Shiro from the enemies' clutches.

"I hope everyone else is safe." He whispers to himself thinking of not just Naruto but Kakashi and Gin.

A twig snapping had the neko tensing and drawing a kunai then taking a place in front of the unconscious Shiro. but when two familiar faces enter his field of vison he relaxes by half an inch still wary of impostures.

"maa maa Iruka don't worry we' re the real deal," Gin teases. He silently snickers when Kakashi grabs the neko's head and gives him a deep long kiss. He notices Shiro and frowns when he sees that two people are missing. "Where's Naruto and Ichigo?"

Iruka looked sadden and did not meet Gins eyes a cold feeling seeped into the fox's bones and he hoped it was his own paranoia that was running away with him, but the look on the others face said what he didn't want to hear.

"We were separated and Ichigo had been hit with something knocking him unconscious then Naruto was hit making his ears and tails appear. When Ichigo was hit he fell Naruto followed so he could reach him but in doing so the hunters divided one group following Naruto another came after me. Naruto shouted for us to keep going and that he'll catch up, that was yesterday." Iruka slump on Kakashi who stumble from the unexpected action. They could see that the other man was half asleep himself and if he had been running like he said then it was understandable the he be exhausted.

Gin went over to Shiro and took the cub into his lap his instincts pulling him into two places one wanting to go after Naruto and Ichigo and another telling him to stay with Shiro. He was worried for both since each was a rare type of yokai and hybrid and he remember some of the stories told by others who had escape captivity when caught by the hunters. But he knew that he couldn't leave them there and he knew that Kakashi and Iruka wouldn't be staying behind however he couldn't leave a little cub by himself.

"This would be so much easily if there another person with us to babysit," he muses.

"Yes that's true however we don't have that luxury so we may have to leave him somewhere and hope that he stays put and no one fines him." Kakashi added.

"Have a plan dog man?"

"As a matter of fact yes I do." Kakashi eye smiled.

"Great we be glad to hear it after you hand over little Shiro-chan." A voice echo cheerfully behind them.

All three fighters whirled around kunai's raised and claws drawn they were met by a group of eight all with swords and all full blooded yokai's. a blond man in a green and white stripe hat with a cane sat in front of the others.

"Now now no need to get so defensive," he smiled. "We only came to retrieve two of our group that has been missing and you have one of them so let's all play nice and just hand him over."

"well if we do that it would be nice to know who we be handing him over to I mean we would have to tell his brother where to find him." Kakashi said trying to gather info and stall them.

"True but it won't matter if we told ya who we are because we have to kill ya." A piano tooth grin on another blond answered.

Gin had notice that a dark skin female has been slowly making her way near him and Shiro he gave a low growl and hiss at the woman warning her to step back. The woman twitches her cat ears and smile at him with mischief and Gin moved closer to the cub who had chosen now to start waking up.

"Gin-niisan move I want to get up." The cub groan.

Everybody stilled when gold on black blink at them he looked to the left then to the right before making eye contact with the blond and the female.

"Pervert and auntie what are you doing here?" he asks sleepily rubbing his eyes. He suddenly shot up and jump on Gin.

"Gin we need to go get Ichi and Naruto!" he shouted in to the fox's ear. "They fell and Ichi wouldn't wake up and Naruto told Iruka to leave and then and then." Tears started to gather in his eyes but before they fell he was grab by the silver fox and held in his tight embrace.

"it'll be alright Shiro-chan Ichigo will be find Naruto won't let anything happen to him. Now we have others who will help get them back." He said pointing towards the newest group that now the others could guess where the very people they had been looking for.

Shiro looked over and went from Gin to the woman happily jumping up and hugging her then running strength over to the blond and giving him a kick in the shin.

"Aunty Yoruichi, Uncle Kisuke where have you been we were looking for you?" the cub scolded before perking up. "We have a new brother his name is Naruto and his looks like Gin but blond and he-

The adults tuned out the cubs rambling and sized up each other before Yoruichi let out a loud laugh. She was soon followed by Gin then the rest of the group who relaxed taking positions around the area but kept in hearing distance.

"Now that we aren't trying to kill one another how about you three start explaining and then you can tell us what happen to Ichigo and this Naruto." Kisuke said.

oOooOooOooOo

The cage they were in rattle and slid as the wagon that it sat in hit every bump on th road. Naruto was able to at least get out of his chains but he couldn't get him and Ichigo out of the leashes that bind them to the bars. He was able however to get closer to Ichigo when he temporary was dethatched and he thought of busting both of them out then but didn't due to it was only him being moved near the cub. The hunters had even gone so far as to bind the cubs' little wings though thankfully not to the point where it would have been painful. Though he had to wonder why they moved him further down he has tried to listen in on the conversations but has yet to gain any clues.

The wagon gave a sudden jerk and Naruto had to keep Ichigo from being yanked hard by the force on his leash. He could hear shouting from both the hunters and someone he guesses was someone fighting them.

"Get a cage ready any cage!"

"Hold him down!"

"Dart him quick!"

"You bastards let me go now!" shouted a young male voice full of rage. It was followed by a loud roar.

"Shit dart him dart him!"

 _Flick flick flick_

The sound of several darts leaving their tubes followed by the sound of impact then more roaring and shouting crashing then silence. Naruto wanted to get a look but he couldn't he was however surprised when the flap covering their cage was flip over and a body was thrown inside before being drag, chain, and collared. From the various cuts and other injures Naruto could tell that the young hybrid had been fighting the hunters for a long time. Taking a closer look at the teen the fox could see that the teen was another tiger neko hybrid with unusual two tone short red hair with the darker shade underneath he also had split eyebrows the teen was well muscled and the fox wonder if the hybrid was like Iruka; because unlike Ichigo and Shiro this teen had, granted very pointy ears, but he seems more human than anything else until his red strip tail moved.

' _great now I have another kid to look after,'_ he thought. _'though this kid may not need my help if he is already with a tribe.'_

Sighing when thinking about his own group Naruto figure he have to find a way out for everyone since he had no intention of leaving any yokai or hybrid in the hunter's hands. Plus, if he didn't get out most likely Gin and the other would be storming the place looking for him and Ichigo. He didn't want the others to get caught too.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the cage started to rattle again letting him know that they had started to move again. He tightens his hold on Ichigo who thankfully never woke up during the commotion. A groan comes from the red head and Naruto was happy that he didn't flinch when he met intense crimson eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" the red head nearly yelled but didn't when he saw the little cub napping.

"Um, Naruto Uzumaki, nine tail demon fox and this," he points to the sleeping Ichigo. "Is Ichigo winged neko hybrid, you?"

"Kagami Taiga, uh I just found out that I am a wing neko hybrid but I have no control over when they appear and only I and my friends know about them." Kagami answer now appearing to be more calm. "Who are those guys? Kuroko only told me to stay away from them before we were trap, I had to throw him to the others so they could get away while I play distraction."

"huh," Naruto was surprise at that normally hybrids knew about their heritage before their teen years but apparently Kagami didn't grow up like most. "So no one told you about being a hybrid when you were little?"

"Nope I was alone until I met _Tatsuya_ and Alex but I got separated from them, but then I met the Seirin Tribe and Kuroko who found out about me being a hybrid. Before long I met others who were yokai, we really didn't get along." The teen grimace remembering meeting members of Kuroko's old tribe.

"I see," and Naruto did to a point. When he was younger he already guesses there was something different about him. it was when the Third told him the truth, when he got older he understood most of the hostility he met in the village.

"Well you have bad luck then, you just got capture by a group of hunters aka Death Squads who hunt down any and all hybrids and yokais. What happens after they catch us I don't know since none who have escape will say anything." Naruto sent the tiger and beaming smile. "So don't worry I'll get us out of here and then I can help you get back to your friends if you want. But for now if you have any questions now is the time to asks."

The fox watches the tiger for a bit he could see the wheels turning before a blush over took his face. "Um would you happen to know why certain people would start to act weird around others?"

"Weird how?" again the blush went to a deeper shade before it clicks. "Oh that weird, heh heh heh, well I say that whoever they are like you."

"huh?"

"I said that they _like_ you."

Naruto had to hold back a laugh at the blushing tiger who look to have ran with whatever his imagination came up with.

"Hey still with me there Kagami?" he finally asks feeling that if he didn't bring the teen out of his head he faint from too much heat to the head.

"uh, yeah" Kagami said.

"Good because it looks like their stopping for the night," the fox said as they felt their cage give a jerk. Ichigo had chosen that time to wake up as the cage was pick up and drop harshly on the hard ground. The little cub didn't seem afraid of their new cage mate he seems to want to get close to the other but Naruto could see that Kagami was little uncomfortable with the little cub. The fox was about to tease the other when the cloth over their cage was yanked off and the trio came face to face with a blond hair woman with glasses and a young tall teen with half his face cover with his hair.

"Alex, Tatsuya," Kagami whispered in both happiness and confusion. But stayed quiet when twin cold stares glance back at him. Naruto was also confused at the reaction but kept silent and tried to hid Ichigo behind him. just as quickly as they appeared both where gone leaving the cage covering open but kept it on the top of the cage to keep out the rain, if it did rain.

"Hey Kagami you okay?" Naruto asks breaking the silence.

"Yeah are you okay Kaga-niichan?" Ichigo added wiggling out of Naruto's hold.

The older tiger said nothing but stared at the spot where two people he considers his brother and mother figure were just standing. Naruto sighed he maybe the same age as the tiger but he scoots over to the other brining Ichigo with him and brought the other teens head down to his shoulder.

"It's okay," the fox whispers. He soon feels his shoulder getting wet and just sat there letting the older tiger get his emotions sorted out. he smiled when Ichigo climb up to Kagami and rub circles in the teens back. It's when their food came that Naruto discovered that both tigers had fallen asleep, giving each a push to wake up he smiled when the elder tiger seemed to be better. He just hopes that he could get all three out with too much trouble.

OOooOooOooOo

"Ok now that we have a plan ready what are we going to do with little Shiro?" Shinji asks.

"Well—

"Am not staying I want to help!" Shiro yelled.

"Now Shiro," Iruka said gently but sternly. "You can't come this time."

"Awww why not," the cub whine with a cute pout.

"One you're still a kid." Shinji said before Iruka could. Earning a death glare from the neko.

"Not just that but what if they caught you too? You're not ready for this type of thing." Kakashi said quickly as he grabs the cub from lunging at the bob blond. "Plus if you have to stay here by yourself think of it as a sort of trust that you can take care of yourself thus showing us that you can be part of the group for future missions."

Everyone stared at the human while Iruka shook his head. Shiro was blinking up at Kakashi, "Okay fine." This caused those watching to twitch before looking back to Iruka.

"Yer mate is…quiet interesting." Kensei said.

"Yeah he is a master manipulator. You should see how he gets his subordinates to do things for him this was nothing." Iruka sighed when Shiro started to shout this and that at his mate. "Though I am surprise that Shiro fell for that."

Smiling when his mate started walking towards them Iruka couldn't help but chuckle at Kakashi little shadow. It almost reminded him of Naruto when the fox was small and had attack Kakashi when he thought that the man was hurting Iruka when the two were just starting out in their relationship. Kakashi had an exasperated look but Iruka knew that the man didn't mind the little neko too much.

"So, are we hiding Shiro here or do you want one of us to take back to our camp then meet up with everyone later?" Lisa asks gaining everyone's attention.

"As to that I think—

a rustling of the leaves had the group draw their weapons and shove Shrio in the center of the defensive circle they had made. The sounds of feet surrounded them as they drew closer it didn't sound like someone was stalking them but more like the other group was running. Then suddenly the sound of hurried steps stops. The forest goes quiet but no one relaxes minutes' tick by and Iruka had to fall back into the circle to keep Shiro from bolting out of it. Just when they think that the other group had passed them they hear a disembodied voice.

"Ano can you help us?" Kisuke's and Kakashi's group look all around them but find no one to go with the voice. "I am right in front of you." It says.

The group looks down and there was a small light blue hair dog yokai. The sudden appearance has everyone jumping and yelling. "When did you get there!"

"I have been here the whole time." He says as if it was like a repeated saying. Which has everyone sweat dropping.

"Um is there something that ya need kid?" Shinji finally asks still having his blade pointed in front of him.

"I 'am not a kid, I am 15 years old." The teen states with a blank face.

"ehhh, that's still consider a kid, kid."

"That is not a good reason calling someone a kid." The teen deadpan. the group was going to say something about that when more rustling from behind the dog teen caught their attention.

"Our tribe is missing someone and we have been trying to find him." a female voice rings out before bring followed by an average height young looking brown hair girl behind her are several young men either human or hybrids. "He is really tall but shorter then this guy," she said pointing to a tall teen with a goofy smile. "and he has two tone red hair with spit eyebrows and a red tiger tail." She looks done but the older group could see the slight hesitance at the end.

Before they could ask more another figure step out of the foliage. He was tall with navy blue hair dark skin like Yoruichi and had panther ears and a long sleek tail.

"Oi Tetsu, you find that baka yet?" the drawls out.

"No Aomine-kun," the shorter teen answer.

"Hah, well the trail I was following got cold," the panther growled crossing his arms he hadn't notice the other group yet until Kakashi said something.

"Another member of your tribe Miss?"

"No he is part of another, he is just here to fight our missing one they do it all the time." She says dismissively.

"Who are you guys," the panther rudely asks only to get an elbow to his middle. "Damn you Tetsu." He growls.

"Aomine- kun you should talk nicely to those who made know where Kagami-kun is."

"Oh."

Everyone snorts but shiver when one of the older blonds get a weird face before sweat dropping when Yoruichi smacks him. Kisuke smiles sheepishly at her before turning to the younger group.

"I have a proposition for you Miss Riko." Kisuke says sending the woman a smile that had a male with glasses stand in front of her.

"How did you know-

"Oh no worries about the small details but I think I know what happen to your tribesmen and we'll help but as you can see we have a small member of our own and can't leave him alone. So how about your group babysits while mine goes get yours."

"Hell no I not leaving Kagami alone with you I go find him myself." With that the panther yokai disappears back into the woods, no one notices that Kuroko disappears with him.

"Oh well I guess that settles that," Kisuke dramatically sighs. "So Seirin, do we have a deal."

No one says anything only watches the young girl think, the boys that came with her get in a protective circle around her but only relax when she looked up and stared back at Kisuke then to Kakashi.

"Deal," she finally says. "Where do you want to meet up at?"

"Good and here's a map to get you to our latest campsite and don't mind tessai just hand this note and he'll help you with anything you need." He says cheerfully and before the teens can get a word out the adults disappear leaving them and Shiro alone.

"Well I guess we should get going then." The glasses wearer said.

"Ok"

"Yeah"

"Mitobi says ok."

"Let's get going then," the tallest one said as he lifts the white cub up and on his shoulders ignoring the little one's protest. "Lead the way Riko."

"Hey!" one of the younger teens shouts. "Where is Kuroko?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings: some words this and that but again nothing too bad.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto nor Bleach.

* * *

The three occupants of the small cramp cage were jolted awake when the door to their prison was thrown open Naruto pushed Ichigo behind him while Kagami took to snarling pulling his collar tight. Naruto could see small licks of flames started to outline the other neko's body. The fox was the oldest of the three and he pulled the other back grabbing the teen by the neck hoping to calm him down.

"Stop it," he hissed. "Don't rile them up wait and see what they want it could be them just dropping off some food and water."

His only answer was a growl that shook the cage and scared the hunters who quickly left food and shut the door with a bang. The blond sighs at the other before Ichigo hop onto the nekos head causing the teen to fall flat on his face.

"Smile Kaga-nii smile so the rain will stop." The little cub sang.

The red hair teen sighed, "Yeah sure whatever." He was about to get up when his ear was bitten hard by the cub on his head.

"OWOWOWOWOW WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed.

"Shuusssh" Naruto quickly put a hand over the screaming teens mouth. "Don't draw attention to us then what's on already on us kay." Getting a nod saying that Kagami understood. Naruto took his hand off the others mouth before sitting back watching the hunters outside the fox could see that they were the only yokai and hybrids captured which in one way is good but still bad.

' _we need an opening,'_ the blond thought not liking the way how some of the hunters look at them. _'and soon I have a bad feeling.'_

"Ow you little brat quit biting me."

"But your funny looking when I bit you."

"Oi I am not funny looking."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too" Ichigo sings.

"Are not," Kagami growls.

Naruto sighs and rubs his head, _'is this guy really a teen he is acting like Ichigo and Shiro.'_ Not really wanting to listen to the two fight Naruto grabs Ichigo and covers his mouth and glares at Kagami.

"That's enough," He quietly says.

"He started it," Kagami says lamely. Which gets him an another glare from Naruto.

"but your older then him," the fox points out. "Now I am glad that you two are getting along since you both are Sphinxes and I am happy that Ichigo can have someone who can help later in life but now I need you two to focus on how to help me get us out of here and back to our groups."

Naruto sighed again when he got blank faces from both. Ichigo he could understand he was still a kid but Kagami he could put in a little more effort. But before Naruto could say anything else another thought occur to him.

"Kagami can you use any fire techniques?"

"Uh yeah but only when I get angry but I can't control it though." The neko says rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto deflates but perks up again as an idea hits him. His smile has both Ichigo and Kagami inching away from him. The fox thought of using one of him best pranks using Kagami's fire and his wind but he still needed to work the bugs out before he had Kagami throwing flames. Another thing is who would be holding on to Ichigo the whole time since the cub would never be able to keep up with them.

"What about your wings can you use them properly?"

"Well yeah Leader made sure I could do that before I did anything else." The neko shiver in memory of his tribe's leader training methods. "I can hold myself aloft as well as another person. Why?"

"I think that I know how to get us out of here and it involves your flames and wings as well as me fire. Get use to Ichigo now cause you're going to be babysitting him." the fox smiles cheekily to which both neko's scowl.

It was near noon when the trio were once again visited by their captors but Naruto notices a very familiar smell that these two guards were wearing. Looking at them he can tell that they have been drinking and were very drunk and that had the fox on edge from past experiences drunk humans that hold a grudge meant bad times for hybrids. The faded scars from his childhood a reminder of that. He takes Ichigo and places the cub behind him and was trying to grab Kagami who was in the middle of staring them down.

"Oh sssook here sssemne of ssshem monsters - ssssrying to act all tough," one man slurred. "Whats say we teachssss em a lesson."

Naruto instantly yanks the tiger away from the opening before growling and snapping at the offending hands.

"Why you little shit," the man growled before taking a cattle prod and hitting Naruto with it forcing the fox to jump back.

Reddish blond tails frizz out as the fox's blue eyes turn to red. The effect had the men backing up from the cage but another braver male took the prod and hit Naruto several times and laughing from the painful cries of the fox and the shouts from the other two cage occupants.

"This will teach ya you filthy little shit."

When he reaches in the cage to drag Naruto out his hand is caught by a fierce looking blond woman stopping him. before he could tell her off he is thrown back by her companion a tall raven hair teen with one side of his face cover by his hair.

"That's enough," the blond said in disgust. "You clearly have too much free time since your drunk at this time of day during a mission. So why don't you three head back to the CO's tent and tell him why you decided to get hammer. I am sure that he will love your explanation."

At the paling look she smirked before having her partner all but drag them away. She then looks back at the cage holding the two hybrids and fox yokai. Sending them a small smile Alex kneels down giving the fox a once over before she leaves leaving the three confused.

When she comes back she opens the cage but doesn't go in instead she stays at the entrance looking at Kagami first before handing a first aid kit to Ichigo who takes the kit hesitantly keeping his eyes on the woman.

"Taiga," she whispers. "there is some burn cream in there so make sure that you cover him good and we'll try to get you three out of here soon so try to stay out of trouble until then okay." She smiles again then leaves.

"Kaga-nii who was that?" Ichigo asks.

"Just someone I know." The tiger answers not going into detail. "Okay let's get Naruto fixed up you hold him still while I wrap him up." He smiles evilly making Ichigo laugh.

oOooOooOo

They were on the move again but their treatment didn't get any better. The hunters had taken to taking cheap shots at both Kagami and Naruto; they had also tried to doing the same to Ichigo but was soon dissuaded from repeating it. The blond fox had suffered worse but he could see that Kagami was trying not to set their cage on fire. Each time he came from facing the ones throwing their fist Naruto could see wisps of flames spread from the tiger's body he was glad that Ichigo was there to keep the other calm enough that the flames would go out.

But Ichigo wouldn't be able to stop him if the tiger was pushed too far and Naruto was unsure just what were the tiger's limits. He can only hope that they can get out before Kagami explodes and that he and Ichigo were far away from the blast zone.

But not everything was bad, since the blond from last time had somehow become their primary caretaker and it help that she and her tall partner were the only ones who could get near Kagami without coming away with burns. The tiger had introduced them as Alex and Tatsuya and Naruto had been regaled about Kagami's childhood much to the tiger's embarrassment. Alex had been the one who raised both of the teens and she didn't know about Kagami's heritage until he was thirteen with he came screaming into their shared homes kitchen with a tail and new ears. She goes on to say that it was worrying when she was woken up one night to Tatsuya shaking her awake, and Kagami's screaming in pain, saying that Kagami was bleeding profusely from the back. They were surprised when wings erupted from his back and the Tiger going unconscious with in her opinion was a good thing and Naruto didn't need to guest on why she thought that.

Their temporary home stops suddenly causing Ichigo to fall on his face and Naruto to hit his head but he was concern more for Ichigo. Another good thing about having Alex take over their care is that she had seen fit to take off Ichigo's wing restraints and his collar letting him wonder around the cage freely. Of course, it wasn't hard when he gave her his biggest puppy eyes ever. Naruto still thinks that those eyes are a deadly weapon. But he had to hand to the woman the cub looked a whole lot better now. His wings were preened and back to looking heathy and Ichigo started to gain back the weight he had lost. Naruto himself looked better as well, since the drug in their system was still being pump in them their features were still out, his tails which had been matted and just yuck were now glossy and bright.

"Naruto I'm hungry," Ichigo whispers.

"Just hang on Alex will bring us some food soon," Naruto answers. "Why don't you go wake up Kagami." He grins down at the cub who smiles back before jumping on the other tiger in the cage.

A soft brat was heard but with no heat to it before they were jostled as they cage was slammed onto the ground. Naruto had Ichigo sandwich between him and Kagami as their cage was tilted onto its side.

"What the hell is going on," Kagami hiss as he lifts himself off of the other two.

"Don't know let's just get up and peek through the bars and see."

"I want to help," Ichigo added as he wiggled his small body through the bars.

' _I forgot that he could get through them with no problem.'_ Naruto thought.

"Naru-nii someone is coming this way," the cub whispers before hiding behind him. "I don't like them."

The fox was imminently on guard and was able to stop another cattle prod from hitting him when their cage cover was thrown off. He came face to face with the same two jackasses that attack them from last time staring right back or more staring past him to Ichigo.

"So what we take these two freaks and leave the fox? What does boss want with them?" dumb guy 1 asks.

"Boss wants all three but before we do anything these two older ones need to learn who their betters are." Dumb guy 2 says. "So we are going to use the shrimp here are a tool to teach them."

Naruto's stomach drops at the implications and he pushes Ichigo further back away from the grasping hands. Looking over at Kagami he can see that he was able to understand the underlying threat to Ichigo but the idiots had done a smart thing in tying his cord tighter and before they had open the cage door.

"SO what are ya going to do?" guy 1 asks.

"Simple get that bitch busy so she or her boy toy can't interfere and show this big guy what happens to winged beast when they misbehave." The smiling bastard reached into the cage as his partner poke the fox with the prod trying to push him away from the shivering neko behind him.

"You bastard leave him alone!" Kagami shouted. _'why isn't anyone stopping them?'_

Snarling at the hands Naruto bites one and jerks digging his teeth in causing its owner to shout in pain then the fox gets backhand by the other guy but it just causes his teeth to dig in deeper.

"You little shit I am going to enjoy taking your tails and I am going to make sure that the boss knows that you would make a great bed warmer." The bastard growls before using his free hand and taking out a taser and stabbing Naruto with shock has Naruto letting go and falling back but he unintentionally leaves Ichigo unguarded letting the second guy to snatch him out from the fox's back. Naruto recovers just enough to jump after the struggling cub but just misses him by inches.

While he was distracted he never saw a third person go for Kagami but he was able to grab onto him as he was drag out and the cage door slammed in his face.

"ICHIGO! KAGAMI!" he yells. "Let them go you bastards!" Only to be hit in the face by a large fist.

"Shut up monster you'll get your turn soon."

The door is slammed shut but with enough force that it locks. He watched as they held Kagami with four wire catch poles able to shift him just enough away from the two holding Ichigo. The fox let his power overflow his eyes turning red but he didn't let it control him because he could see that Kagami was losing his control fast.

"AHHHHHHH"

Ichigos scream of pain snaps both out of their haze only to end up back in it as they saw that one of Ichigo's little wings had been snap and now hung at an odd angle. Naruto starts to ram the bars but Kagami was frozen. The last bit of restraint snapping as he allowed the inferno that is his power explode creating a fire tornado. Everyone stood still as the flames churn the ones tormenting Ichigo drop the little neko who yelp in pain. Before anyone could move the flames shot over to the fallen cub engulfing him Naruto with one final run broke through the bars and was about to rush into the flames.

The tornado disperses and standing in the epicenter was a large blood red saber tooth tiger with jet black wings standing over a fear frozen Ichigo who was curling into a small ball too scared to care about his broken wing. The blast of the heat had knock over the weaker humans and those left standing beside Naruto were inching away from the enrage tiger.

Naruto knew that getting close to Kagami while he was in this state was beyond stupid, but with Ichigo hurt and in need of medical attention the risk was something he could endure. He had transformed into his nine tail state and was about push off when two brave and familiar humans step up alongside him.

"If you could distract him we can get Ichigo out and into the forest." Alex said.

Naruto nodded before racing towards the flaming hybrid slamming into him and sending them both out of the campsite. He had hit hard enough to leave a deep gouged in the earth and had sent them both a few miles out. He needed to keep focus on Kagami so he put his trust into the humans to follow them and look after Ichigo until he could return to him.

About an hour into the fight Naruto's golden fur was now stained red with deep cuts alone his side. Kagami fared no better with his wings missing feathers and bite marks and cuts littering his body both were panting but neither were ready to stop. Naruto was powering up to send the tiger a barrage of fox fire when another roar echoed stopping them in their tracks. He had a few minutes to wonder when a black blur slams into Kagami forcing him out of their battle ground.

"Anomie-kun will take care of Kagami-kun," a monotone voice has Naruto jumping yelping in surprise and changing back to his human appearance.

"When did you get there!" he yells pointing finger at a small light blue hair dog yokai.

"I've been here for a while."

"Bullshit!"

"You shouldn't say words like that in front of minors," the inu chastises.

"What?"

"Naruto!" and orange bullet hits the fox in the middle and knocking him over onto his back.

"Ichigo."

"Naruto this is Kaga-niis friend Kuroko and he came looking for us and uncle Hat an Clogs is too and they left Shiro with their other friends and and and and -

"Okay okay Ichigo take a breath," Naruto had to laugh through his pain before setting the orangette down being careful of his now wrap wing. "So, Kuroko? Where are the two humans that I left with Ichigo here?" ignoring the roaring in the background.

"When we came upon them they volunteer to lead the hunters on a wild goose chase and I took this cub and healed what I could." Kuroko said.

"Thanks…I guess," Naruto smiled. "Um do we wait for them to finish or?"

"I think it would be best of you went to meet up with your group who if I can guess is a few miles that way." The dog yokai pointed to the north-west. "I'll tell Kagami-kun when they are done and if you could tell leader that we will meet up later I would be grateful."

"Yeah sure thanks again," Naruto picks up Ichigo before the cub could protest and darts into the trees leaving behind the tiger and his companions.

"Naru-nii what was Kuroko meaning when he and you said that Anomie would take care of Kaga-nii?" the cub asks innocently.

"Um…well um… how about we talk about that when your older." The fox answers.

"Okay," he was quiet for a bit but soon he asks another embarrassing question. "Is it like Iruka and Kakashi?"

"Like I said we'll talk when your older."

The answer had the cub puff out his cheeks cutely and Naruto couldn't help the laugh the escaped his mouth. His laughing only made the neko puff out even more before he buried his face into the fox's blond hair. Soon they had come up on their groups trial and Naruto sent one of his fox summons up ahead by late evening they had reunited with Kakashi, Iruka, and Gin who had introduce Kisuke and his group. Ichigo had been stolen from his arms and now was resting comfortably in Yoruichi lap his wing now healed to the point that he just needs a week's rest before he could use it again.

It doesn't take them long to meet up with the group that Kisuke left to watched Shiro who upon seeing Naruto and Ichigo jumped off the tallest hybrid that Naruto's ever seen and hit him right in the same spot that Ichigo had hit him. talking with the group that Kagami belong too was interesting to say the least and the group seemed relieved when Naruto told them where and who he had left the tiger with. For the rest of the night, or at least until Iruka; Naruto; plus; Yoruichi sent them to bed, Shiro had drag his brother over to each one and before going to bed had the tall one known as Teppei Kiyoshi give them each a ride on his shoulders.

When morning came the two groups split off the teenage group heading off to meet up with their missing members and Naruto's group heading in the opposite direction. It wasn't long till they had reached Kisuke's current home high up on the mountains with the nearest village a half mile from them. The twins had commandeered one of the guest rooms and had drag Naruto with them to the amusement of the older yokai's and human.

The fox was happy for the cubs but he had been thinking of returning to his village. It has always been on his mind but with the boys taking most of his attention, but now that they were with their family members Naruto could go back and save his home. Right now though he focuses on the two little cubs sleeping on both sides of him. he plans on talking to Kakashi and Iruka in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End.

Thank You for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings: nothing bad happens.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

Naruto stared into the darken room where Ichigo and Shiro was sleeping. It had been a couple of trying days since they were reunited and Shiro hadn't let his twin brother nor Naruto out of his sight for long if at all. Once they were safely in the confines of Kisuke Urahara's current home the twins had all but drag Naruto into the nearest room and promptly fell asleep on him. The fox of course let them while Iruka, Kakashi, Gin, and the Vizards looked on in amusement.

Now though Naruto was facing a dilemma, he wanted to go back to Konoha and free it from the Sereitiei hunters currently occupying it. But he didn't want to leave the twins either even though they were would be safe and out if danger tuck away with their eccentric relatives. Gin had disappeared without a word to anyone but Kisuke had said that the fox might have went to deal with his own agenda and the blond said nothing more. So now Naruto only had Iruka and Kakashi out of his small group and three wasn't an ideal number to have when retaking a village.

"A penny for your thoughts," Iruka whispered from behind the fox.

"Not if that penny can tell me what the right decision is," Naruto said as he turn from the sleeping cubs and headed out followed by Iruka.

Iruka watched his brother all but in blood he could see that the fox was unsure but the brunette had no true answers for him.

"I think in this situation there is no right or wrong but what is best." He finally answers but seeing the fox's confusion he elaborates. "What I mean is in the beginning you were only supposed to take care of them for however long it would be to fine their relatives. However, it is hard not to get attached to them once they see you as family and the same for you. Right?" the fox nodded. "Well instead of thinking if you should leave or go think of it like this. If you go back and fight you would be setting an example of not backing down. If you stay with them would it be because of them or your trusting of Kisuke's group."

Naruto had to think on it before he could answer. "I still don't know but I do know this the village is my home and I want them to see as theirs too. So in order for them to have a home to return too I am going to fight back and save our home." He states proudly eyes shining with determination.

"That's good to hear since we have gotten reports of resistances from the other groups that fled the same time that we did." Kakashi said lazily from the roof of the building. "Kisuke was able to find them for us as a thank you. Jiraiya will be meeting us in five days from now east of here."

"Really that prevy sage is our contact," Naruto whines fondly. "Why couldn't it be Shikamaru or Yamato or the Granny?"

"Don't be that way Naruto, Lord Jiraiya is the best person who can get us pass all those death squads." The silver hair man said with a weary tone.

"Please we'll be fishing him out of trouble when his peeping nearly gets him kill by enrage women."

The two adults sweat drop when the imagery of said offence pop into their heads.

"Point taking," Kakashi said.

Nodding, "Very true." Iruka added.

The three sit in silence before Naruto cleared his throat. "So Sensei how would you tell kids that you would be leaving them and they might not see you for a while."

Humming in thought the human closed his one eye tilted his head back with his chin in his hand. "Well first be honest, don't make promises you can't keep, and leave a shadow clone in case they try to kidnap you and tie you up and lock you in a closet."

Naruto stared at his sensei with squinted eyes, "Whaaat."

"Yes they have proven to be very resourceful I would expect them to his you away."

Naruto and Iruka stared at the silver hair human. 'is he serious?' was the shared thought before Iruka let out a sigh and went next to his mate.

"Idiot," he mutters before bonking the human over the head. "While the first two were great that last one was the worst idea you could come up with."

"Aww Iruka-chan," the human fake whine giving his mate a eye smile. "You only had to deal with the sweet side."

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing a long drawn out sigh. "Really Kakashi," only to have the corners of his mouth to twitch upward.

Naruto watched happily as his brother figure chided his sensei he was glad the Iruka was able to find someone to make him happy. But soon the happy atmosphere was turned back to serious the fox wished that he didn't have to make this decision.

"I need to think more but I am sure that I already know what I am going to do," he says. "See ya."

"Wait Naruto!"

Ignoring the shout, the fox disappears into the trees leaving his brother to the mercies of Kakashi. He soon stops near one of the ponds in the garden and takes a seat next to it staring at his reflection. While looking at the problem from different points of view Naruto stilled wanted to stay with the twins but he also wanted to save his village. It was one of those things where he couldn't have his cake and eat it too.

"Argh! Why does the right one have to be hard one!" he yells grabbing his hair.

"Because that's what separates those who can and those who can't."

"Huh?" flipping up and over drawing a kunai in the process Naruto landed behind the one who had sunk up on him.

"Hey now that's no way to treat someone who been helping you."

Naruto now calmed down take notice of blond hair under green and white.

"Oh Urahara-san, sorry about that it's a habit." The fox said as he jumps back and hides his kunai under his sleeve.

"No worries," Urahara sings out before turning serious. "I couldn't help but hear you and I understand but I have to add this point. If the Sereitiei isn't stop now, then when will they and if nobody stands up and starts the ball rolling then who will. Think of how the kids will grow up still running from those who will hunt them down compare to the future of them living peace."

Naruto looked surprise and it showed because Kisuke grumble inaudibly for the fox to understand. "Yes, Yeas I know I don't look like someone who could say wise things but don't think that starting a war with the Sereitiei will destroy all the bigot's because there will always be those but you be taking the majority out."

"Your trying to set me up for something are you?" Naruto said suspiciously as the other blond whips out a fan and hides his face.

"well saw through that huh no matter I am still right; what are you going to do?" the human said with an all knowing smirk behind his fan.

Glaring at the human a bit more Naruto starts to walk away but he yells back as a shadow clone throws a paint bomb from behind the human. Exploding in a cloud of orange covering everything as it flowed out.

"Why answer when you already know that pervy old man."

"Brat," a now bright orange Kisuke says.

oOooOooOooOooOo

"NO we won't let you!"

"Yeah ya ain't allowed to leave!"

Twin bodies cling to Naruto as he had waited till the day that he, Kakashi, and Iruka had plan to leave. he truly would have told them sooner but knew that his mind would play through second thoughts the more that he prolongs his departure. Naruto had taken the boys aside while his two sensei's waited further down the road. Kisuke and his group waited inside the house giving the trio time to themselves.

"I have to go but we'll see each other again someday," he tries to placates the cubs who were trying to drag him away from the doorway. "And I want to give you two a home that you can come back too and that you can be proud of."

"But your more important than that place," Ichigo's voice was muffle from his face being buried in Naruto's orange and black jacket. " We only care about you."

"Your ours not theirs," Shiro added backing up Ichigo's claim.

"That's true," Naruto admitted. The twins smiled at that but started to cry again when Naruto kept talking. "But I also have others that care about me too and right now they are waiting for me back home and what kind of brother to you would I be if left those I care about in the dust? I wouldn't be a good person now would I."

"I guess not, but we don't want you to go." The white cub answer.

"Does that make us bad people?" Ichigo whimper his wings drooping at the thought and the fact that if true their nii-chan would hate them for it.

"No," Naruto had to chuckle mentally but gave both a warm smile to drive the worry looks off their faces. "It just shows that you love me but, and you might not understand now, but when you love something or someone you need to learn to let them go at certain points in life. But hey you two should know that you won't be able to get rid of me that easily, I'll definitely come see you or you can come see me. How does that sound? Huh?"

The two boys still wouldn't let go but their grip had lesson and Naruto wonder what they were thinking. He carefully extracted himself and sat down in front of them as they wiped their eyes he at first thought that they weren't going to let him go without someone holding them while he left. Finally, the twins look up at the fox with eyes full of determination and Naruto could see that he hadn't needed to worry.

"Alright nii-chan but we get to help you when we get stronger." Shiro said sticking his hand out along with Ichigo daring the fox to say no.

"Yeah we 'll get strong so you don't have to worry about us and can stay with us." Ichigo added firmly his wings held high.

Naruto chuckle at the two before taking their hands into his and giving both a frim shake. "Alright it's a deal then I won't do anything reckless until you two join me but I reserve the right to kick ass."

The two boys smile their voices echoing throughout the area. "DEAL!"

With that the boys reluctantly let Naruto go and sadly watched him walk away. They were keeping each other from running after him and were close to crying again though Shiro was trying his hardest to keep his tears back.

A dark skin hand touches their shoulders and the smiling face of Yoruichi comes into view.

"Hey now no crying he did say that you'll see him again right." The cubs nodded, "and you both said that you will get stronger before them right?" more nods. "So how about we teach you to become strong and Kisuke can used his spies to keep us inform of your nii-chan."

It was more of a silent demand to the blond who gulp at the implication if he didn't do as asks. The boys looked to each other before looking back to their Aunt. Its Ichigo who speaks up.

"How do we become strong?"

The question has everyone who heard it smiling even to the point of being sadistic and in the following years the two twins will become legends unto themselves but all for the love of their fox nii-chan.

oOooOooOooOooOo

The following years since Naruto had separated from the two twin neko's the fox had fought to win back his village against a group of hunters that were separate from the Sereitiei. They were after those from rare yokai bloodlines and using their powers to take over the world in a false sense of peace. While the Yokai, humans, and hybrids fought the Sereitiei and all related groups held back and watched.

It was a war that shattered the landscape as Naruto became the focal point of the leaders of the Akatsuki attempts to capture him though with the help of his friends he was able to defeat them. However, that doesn't mean the he came out unscathed he lost his godfather Jiraiya and several friends. He also manages to lose his arm at the end of the war but that was when Sasuke showed back up to lean a helping hand, ironically he also lost his arm the same time as Naruto. But the two of them were able to combine their abilities and laid waste to the two leaders of the Akatsuki. It was when they were heading back to the village that Sasuke told him that Sakura had died but their son was safely hidden and he wanted to bring him back to Konoha to raise.

It took two years for the war to end and the relationships between the Yokai's, humans, and Hybrids did improve. Now the villages countries waited on the movements of the Sereitiei but the placed seem to gone quiet, not that many were complaining, but it was setting the more combat fighters on edge. It is never a good sign when a usually active enemy goes quiet and with many displace people it would be a gold mine for the Death Squads to come and finish what the war started.

For Naruto it would be four years till he heard anything about the Ichigo and Shiro as well as their involvement in another war but this time with the Sereitiei. The fox who now was the leader of the village of Konoha and had a wife with a child and one on the way, he wanted to go but even if his village had suffered minor damage compare to the other villages he couldn't. So he had the spy network keep tabs on the twin neko's he at first was proud that the twins had gotten strong and stood up for their friends. It was the reason that they had broken into the Sereitiei with the intention of rescuing one of those friends though Naruto wished that they went with more than just them two humans and a white witch as backup.

It was the discovery of three traitors that nearly killed the twins that Naruto had a problem with and the way the Sereitiei had all but used Ichigo and Shiro to fight their little war with the bastards that ended up with Ichigo losing his wings and being critically injured in the process. That was the last time that he had gotten any info on the twins, it would be another year before he gets the best surprise besides his own kids.

oOooOooOooOo

It was another beautiful summer morning and Naruto gazes out of his office and over the sleeping village. He already had to deal with is very hyperactive son's pranks though he couldn't show it he thought that they were funny. His family was growing with Hinata pregnant with another child and add in Sasuke's son with Sasuke himself. It was months after he became the village leader that Sasuke came up to him and told him that he still had feelings for him Naruto tried to let him down gently until Hinata appeared and told him that she didn't mind sharing as long as Sasuke understood that she was top of the family food chain. Naruto couldn't be happier.

"Shouldn't you be with your wife Naruto?"

The fox turned to look at his second in command Shikamaru Nara. "She is fine she even said that she'll be coming by for lunch." The blond said smiling.

"Troublesome," the Nara mutter. "Anyway here's the reports from the latest info we were able to gather."

"Oh," Naruto said with being told that is was another report on the Sereitiei. Even if the place had just come out of a war and was at less than half strength didn't mean the Naruto was going to relax. Looking over he glances back up to Shikamaru. "What do you think?"

"I think that the rumor of them getting a new leader is true and as of now it's getting a huge overhaul."

"Any idea who the new guy is?'

"Shunsui Kyoraku, he was one of the last leader's students however he isn't as close minded."

"Oh?"

"He is almost as good as me even maybe better. He fought his teacher over the idea of the death squads and even fought the free any of those caught. When digging further I found out that he had a lieutenant that was a yokai but she disappeared years ago no word on her whereabouts as of yet."

"I see; anything else?" the blond filed the info away for further use.

"This can in yesterday. One of the patrol groups came across an unknown person as well as anther group coming across the same person five miles in the other direction."

"That's…interesting I guess not unusual though."

"True but it doesn't appear they are here to cause harm in fact one of this individuals came up to the patrol trailing him and asks if they know where he could find his nii-san."

Naruto had to laugh at the mental image of his harden fighter's reaction to an unknown coming uo to them and talking to them. "Did this guy give a name?" he finally asks.

"Uh yeah Ichigo. Tall orange hair with neko features."

Naruto sat up straighter and a giant smile overtook his face before he was up and out of the office with a yelling Nara shouting after him. it was only a few minute before he was back smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry about that but I want to see them so you take care of everything here okay. Bye!"

"Naruto!"

oOooOooOo

Ichigo was walking in the middle of a group of four heading towards their village. He was currently wonder how he gotten into this mess then decided to just blame it on Shiro for running off. They were only trying to get back home when they got separated and then he gets weapons pointed at him. it was only years of having his reactions to situations drilled into him that he didn't strike first though he did grab the handle of his Khyber knife.

"So any chance that you could let me go and-

"You were requested by our village leader to meet with him." was the only response he got.

' _damn and it's just now that I was able to convince that damn werecat that I was healed enough to wonder around.'_ He grumbles mentally but smile when thinking of Yoruichi acting like a mother hen after he was injure.

He misses the use of his wings their absence on his back had felt weird the first couple of days after he came out of his coma. But he can't say that he'll miss them too much at least now he didn't have to make his shirts fit.

"So who is your leader then?"

"The hero of the leaf," came the short answer with no further information following it.

' _Not very talkative people; damn it Shiro where are you?'_

The orangette wished that he followed his brother now the backup he would have gotten would have been useful.

"The others with their target are nearing us Taichou," one of his escorts whisper but Ichigo was able to still hear her.

"Very well we'll wait here for them then," the leader said using his hand to signal for a stop.

Ichigo didn't question he knew that any questions that he asks would most likely be ignored. So he took a seat on a large rock and watched the others everything was quiet until familiar cursing could be heard followed by crashing limbs and leaves.

' _speak of the devil.'_ Ichigo smirked as his twin's white body came flying out the underbrush. He held back a snort at the menagerie of sticks and leaves decorating his hair. His brother is a great fighter hardly anybody, besides Ichigo, could take him down but today someone had got the drop on him if the ropes on his legs and wrist were anything to go by. He was about to say something to Shiro but two familiar faces had him freezing. One older tall man had one side of his face cover and a head of silver hair the other a raven with two red eyes.

"AH the dog pervert and the two timer!" Ichigo yelled pointing to the two individuals.

The whole group was quiet even Shiro who stared god smack at his twin before his insane sounding laughter filled the area.

"Maa maa and here I thought that you were the good twin," Kakashi sighed in mock sadness.

"Hn."

Ichigo scowled first at Kakashi then Sasuke then Shiro who was still laughing and rolling around on the ground. He of course kicks his brother before going over to Kakashi and giving the human a hug. But when he saw Sasuke he growled, the raven took it in stride.

"So what are you doing here?" Ichigo asks turning back to Kakashi.

"Well we were patrolling when we came across Shiro and well when this group inform us that an orange headed twin was seen well we thought why not and escort you two back to the village." The human said. "Naruto will be glad to see you."

"Wait he is here?" Shiro pipe up after undoing his binds much to the annoyance of the guards around him.

"Yes with a big family and he is in charge actually, it took ten people to hold him back when word got to us that you two found yourselves in a war and you getting hurt." Kakashi added the last part more for the benefit to let the orangette know the Naruto had been keeping an eye on them.

Ichigo when hearing that Naruto was nearby and ignoring the rest surprised everyone when he shot off in a blur of orange. Shiro snicker at the looks on half of the guards faces.

"You should have said something sooner horny dog," he said before he was gone.

Kakashi sighs, "Well I guess we better follow them." Looking to a stone face Sasuke.

"Hn."

"I am sure that they'll forgive you sooner or later and just think they might corrupt little Itachi." Kakashi said with an eye smile as he watches his once student go pale at the thought. _'oh this is going to be fun Bolt already has the little bugger twisted now those two will add to that, this is Karma Sasuke.'_

Taking his frozen student Kakashi pushes the raven in the direction of the village dismissing the patrol back to their duties.

oOooOooOooOo

Naruto was bouncing on the balls of his feet with his calm very pregnant wife standing next to him. his son Bolt was still in school, or at least he should be, but right now he could only think about the twins.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said in a soothing tone. "Calm down they'll be here soon." She was already aware of the boys having seen them when they had first arrived. She was a shy human who had a crush on the blond fox. When the war happen she came out of her shell and confess to the fox.

She was glad that Naruto was happy back then and was even more happy when he let her into his life. Glancing down at her swollen belly she smiled at her husband as he starting talking a mile a minute his happy energy even effects the baby inside her as the babe gave a kick.

"But Hinata-chan it's been years and Ichigo was hurt I just want to see them so badly." The blond whine his ears and tails drooping at bit.

"And you will but you are going to have to wait till they get here."

"but-

He was cut off at a blur of orange and white barrels into him knocking them onto the ground. The action had the many warriors tense weapons at the ready, but when they heard their leader's laughter they relax just a fraction.

"Nii-san." Twin voices ring out.

"Ichigo, Shiro you gotten tall." The blond huff out though he was watching Ichigo intensely. The orangette notice and gave the fox an almost sad but with no regret smile.

"I'm fine," was all that Naruto needed to hear before he wraps both boys in a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you both and that your both okay," he mutters.

The twins let go allowing the fox to get up they saw a long hair woman come up beside their brother who look at the woman fondly.

"Boys this is my wife Hinata," he said was a million-watt smile.

"What did you do to get her to like you?" it was more of a joke them a rude comment. One would have to know Shiro to see that he meant no harm when he opens his mouth.

"Nice to meet you Hinata -neesan," Ichigo said politely to make up for his twin's brashness.

"Nice to meet you two to," she said with her own smile. "How about we take this back home."

The twins nodded each taking a side of the woman, Naruto couldn't help the feeling of being whole fill his chest. He gave the silent humans behind him glance before motioning Sasuke to follow him home. The last two members of his family were home and he wanted everyone to be there to welcome them he watched Kakashi leave to get Iruka and the kids. Tonight, tomorrow, and further than that the fox will have his family surround him and even if some leave to live elsewhere he knows that they'll still be close.

"Dobe, your smile is scaring the villagers."

"No its not Teme."

"Hn."

Naruto came upon his home laughter echoing out into the yard he pushed a grumbling raven in and let the love overflow him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Story End.

Yes, this is the last chapter I how that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I like writing it.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
